Red and black
by MelloRiza
Summary: A gun is your best friend in revenge. Especially if you're a part of a mafian family. Mostly DenNor with lots of HongIce and SuFin. M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

A young brown-haired boy knocked on the rusty door. It was a few minutes after 11 p.m.. The poor and barely populous building was quieter than during any time of the day. The corridors were dark and the boy had to back a few centimetres to kick away the rats which were gathered at his feet. Luckily he didn't have to wait to become the rat's dinner. Soon, footstep's noise appeared from the other side of the door.

- Kto eto? – a distant voice answered and the young boy clenched his teeth with disgust.

- It's me, Xiao. Nǐ xiǎngdàole shuí ne? – he answered paying attention to his voice, not to sound too unrespectful. The door opened slightly and a blonde man grabbed his arm, pulling him into the flat.

- Yu du have it, da?- the man asked with impatience shutting the door behind the boy .

- 'Course I have. Here – Xiao answered and handed him the box which he was carrying under his shoulder. Before the other could open it, the boy interrupted – So where's my brother, Jurij?

- Brat? – the blonde asked in response and then laughed disgustingly – Your brather is nut hire. Not aniwhere. Your brather will be killed. This box doesn't maatter.

The younger could feel the anger spreading in his body. As soon as the Russian turned away and started puttering with the box, he began to look for something. Something which could be useful to kill this vodka-smelling rat. He found a paper-knife laying on the table next to him, grabbed it, and in the other second tossed it to the blonde's back. Jurij yelled under the skillful movement, but being stronger, brushed away the young Chinese. When the kid was on the floor, he hurled out the box and took his gun, pointed it at the other's forehead.

- You little rat, You are tha same as your braather. I will kill you naw… - and the trigger was pulled with a blunt sound. In the next moment, the Russian deadly slumped to the ground. It took a while for the black-haired to realize the bullets didn't hit his head. He looked up with confusion and saw a white haired boy, standing in front of him, pointing a gun where the Russian's head was. For a second Xiao couldn't breath.

- E… Emil… - his voice was trembling and so was his body. The boy didn't answer, just grabbed the other at his arm, pushing him impatiently towards the door. He took out his phone, and snatched the box, putting it under his armpit, while his left was guiding the numb Chinese. Then he quickly dialed a number.

- Já, I have him. Já, same. Ok. – he closed the cell and opened the entrance, then guided the other down the stairs. When they reached the ground floor, Xiao accumulated his composure to ask.

- Emil.. why are you here?

- Not now. In the car – the answer was short and stressed.

It was dark outside and the night was chilly enough to make the streets completely empty. They could leave the house without witnesses. Soon they reached the car, got in and drove off. When the happenings and the ruined buildings were finally behind them, Xiao looked at Emil again. When the other felt the the demanding eyes on him, he gulped and started to talk in a low tone.

- I… I followed you to the building… - he waited for the reaction, but when there was none, he continued –… and waited outside for the best time to interfere.

There was a break.

- _Gl'd 'didn' d'layed…_ - Emil murmured.

- What are you talking about? – Xiao questioned in a frustrated tone- So you knew where I was?

The driver was thinking for a moment but then carefully nodded.

- So you also knew what was happening? – another nod came – Do you also know where my brother is?

Another nod was the answer.

- So you knew it all along and didn't tell me. And not telling me now either, I suppose.

The other hesitated , but lately nodded again.

- Great… Take me home – he commanded angrily. There were too many things in one evening and Hong Kong couldn't tolerate the other's presence in one airspace under such circumstances. He was exhausted and confused for a conversation in the car.

Emil didn't answer only pushed the turn signal.

When they reached the Asian's apartment, Emil got out and went to the door before the owner could open it, while slipping out his gun again. When the entrance was opened and the lights were on, he turned to the other, questioning if anything was strange. The black-haired shook his head and went into the flat.

After that, they didn't speak for ten maybe twenty minutes. Xiao was furious even tough he didn't show it. When he calmed a bit and the curiosity became stronger than his anger, he joined Emil in the living-room.

- So what is this all about Iceland? – he questioned with a still nervous tone.

Iceland hesitated for a moment, but eventually sighed deeply and started to talk.

- We have known your brother, Wang Yao for a long time. We had some business with him.

Emil stopped, but when no question came, he continued.

- It was obvious that he had problems with Ivan Braginski. The two were always rivals, not just in bargainig, but in territorial matters too. Ivan long ago wanted to end this competition, but haven't got a chance to break into the Chinese stock exchange. But when your brother has fallen ill he thought it was his time to intervene. When Wang Yao was kidnapped, it was clear that they're going to contact you, Hong Kong, like the only relative who _could_ and _would_ do anything for his brother. We knew you had the skills to get what Ivan wanted. We let you steal the chip then at the best moment, we interfered.

- But now my brother will die! - Xiao shouted madly.

- No, he won't – Iceland said with cold confidence.

After that there was a minute pause.

- We? – finally Hong Kong asked with disbelief.

- Nordics.

Hong Kong gazed at him. That explained a lot.

The 'Northerns' or for short the 'Nordics' was a really successful and well-known organization in the criminal world. They had businesses in the oil industry, computing industry even in food industry and environment. They were everywhere, yet nowhere. A lot rumours spread in the underworld. Some said it was a large community with informers and spies everywhere. Others said the organization had only a few members, but they were the most professional ones. Despite their continuously growing fame and success, they've never shown their true identity. Only the big ones had met them, but they didn't speak. It was mutual. If the big heads didn't talk the group didn't have to hunt them down. It was advisable to coply this rule unless you wanted to die. But nobody wanted to. Everyone feared the Nordics.

Xiao looked at the comfortably sitting Emil.

With such a background it was easy for the young boy to act so confident. If the Nordics wanted to get someone or something it was nearly absolutely certain that things will turn out how they wanted. Although he was still doubting, Hong Kong started to calm down and feel more secure. His anger for not being able to save his brother started to fade and he could see clearer now. Things seemed to turn out better than he expected. He got help from people, who were more professional than himself. He almost started to smile in joy when another question hit his mind. His stomach twitched, but the sooner he knew the answer the better it was.

- So.. you're going to kill me now? After telling me your identity?

Iceland's eyes looked like he'll burst out laughing in any moment, but his features stayed motionless.

- Don't be idiotic. If I wanted to kill you, I easily would have done it by now.

Hong Kong sighed with relief. The boy was right.

- So you still need me.

Iceland's eyes narrowed.

- Yeah… I… do…

Then came an awkward silence. After a few minutes Xiao started to feel uneasy. He wasn't sure what happened, but that wasn't important. He just wanted to break the uncomfortable atmosphere.

- So… what job do you have for me?

Iceland's face became more concerned.

- What are you talking about?

With this question, Hong Kong started to lose the thread.

- I am one of Wang Yao's brothers. You will save my brother, in return I'll do anything for you. How do you want me to repay the debt? Get your money, make businesses, become one of your customers?

Emil now looked rather disappointed.

- None of the above.

Hong Kong's confused look Iceland answered with a painful sigh.

- So it didn't mean anything to you. I should have guessed – he murmured with a sad smile.

Now was the Chinese boy's time to ask.

- What are you talking about?

Iceland glanced at him with hesitation, then turned away and started to slatter.

- I… I wasn't with you… because of your brother... Or the mission, you know…

Hong Kong first looked perplexed, but soon started to get the daylight.

- I… I… was with you… because I…

Xiao stared at the boy. He nearly forgot how cute Emil was when he was embarrassed. In the confusion he nearly forgot why he felt so distracted when the boy was standing in front of him with a gun. The last few days were filled with so much happening. His brother was kidnapped and his ordinary life changed completely. Suddenly he found himself in the deepest part of the sinful world. The world what he tried to avoid, now swallowed him. But it didn't matter anymore. His brother, his family, even the boy, who he was dating for 5 months now was in this marsh. Hong Kong took a deep sigh. Sure, Iceland's true identity was shocking, but it didn't bother him anymore. Of course, at first, he didn't know what to think, but soon he realized: the boy still was the same whom he met at the Italian coffee on that summer morning. The awkwardly uttering Emil, when it came to express his feelings. The blushing blonde, who refused to take his hand until the 10th date. The shy lover, who still got embarrassed when other's asked if they were a couple. This thought hit Hong Kong. It made him happy, because he realized he wasn't alone anymore. Before this night, he couldn't talk with Emil about his situation. He was worried that it'll put the boy in trouble. Now, this has changed and the truth dropped the weight off of his shoulders. He stood up and kissed the pinkish cheeks quickly before the other could refuse.

Iceland froze for a second before trying to pull the boy away.

- Wha.. what are you doing….?! – he nearly shouted. Hong Kong ignored the rejecting hands.

- You liked it – he pointed it sarcastically.

- I…

- Try to deny it – he continued the teasing.

The other crossed his arms and stared at the floor. His cheeks turned into dark red.

- 'f c'urse I d'd, idiot – he murmured in response.

After that Iceland let Hong Kong to accept the informations. He left the room to make a green tea, which was famous of its sedation. This was all he could do. When he returned to the living room, he put the tea cup on the coffee table in front of Hong Kong lightly hinting to drink it. When he sat down Hong Kong grasped the cup and turned to Iceland.

- And what now?

Iceland waited for a bit. He didn't want to answer the question. He didn't want to say the words which he had to. Eventually with pretended hesitation he started to talk.

- I want you to join the Nordics as a member.

Hong Kong gazed at him.

- Me?... Why?

- After killing one of Russia's good man, I don't think you're safe on your own. Your brother, China can't protect you either. Of course, you could escape somewhere far away, but I doubt Ivan would accept that. He would probably send hit men after you and not rest until he finds you. Moreover you could be a good target if it comes to blackmail China. So you're the safest with us.

- And what about my family?

- We already handled that. Taiwan, Korea, Thailand, Macau and Vietnam are taking off at the Haikou airport at 3 am They'll stay at Honda Kiku's house 'till things resolve. It was China's request.

- Japan? He's in too?

- We have connections with almost everyone – Iceland nodded.

- So you are really a big organization.

- No… not really. We do have connections and spies everywhere, but the core is small.

Hong Kong hesitated for a bit. Iceland was reasonable in every way. There was no other chance. Life meant joining the Nordics and accept everything it included. Even if it meant becoming a professional killer. Since everything was settled there was only one question left.

- When do we have to leave? – Emil looked at him carefully.

- In an hour.. or less.. Ivan's man –if they still haven't – will soon realize that the chip is missing and Jurij is dead. You have time to pack some things, but not too much. We can come back later, maybe in a week, but I think this flat'll be a mess by then. So if you have something important…

- I'll just pack some clothes. It'll be done in 10 minutes.

- Okay – Iceland nodded.

15 minutes later Hong Kong met Iceland in the hall. The white-haired was ready to leave, but Xiao took a last look at his home. When he'll come back, everything will be subverted. With that last glace, he said goodbye to his previous life.

- Come – Emil took his hand and led him out of the house.

They sat in the car and drove off. When they left the neighbourhood Hong Kong turned to the driver.

- Where are we going?

- To our club. That's our headquarters.

They stayed quiet for a minute.

- So what can I do in the team?

- He'll tell you.

- Who? – Iceland face's changed. He looked annoyed.

- 'Boss – Hong Kong didn't look too surprised, only curious.

- You have one?

- Every organization must have one.

- What is he like? – Iceland laughed ironically.

- You'll see. I won't tell you, because you wouldn't believe it.

During their conversation, they reached the downtown. The lights brightened the lonely streets but as soon as they reached the town enter the atmosphere changed. The famous clubs lightened the narrow streets. Iceland drove automatically, it seemed he knew the route by heart. 5 minutes later they parked before a big black building and got out of the car.

- Vesuvius? So that's the club you run? I never have suggested.

- Í alvöruni? That's good then – Emil took out a magnetic card from his pocket and went to the back entrance. The door opened with a green light and soon they found themselves in the heart of the club.

The bar was big and looked really luxurious. Something Hong Kong expected. The walls were covered with red velvet carpet, with sofas standing under them made from black leather. The black tables were full with dozens of glasses filled with various expensive alcohols. The dancing stages stood in the centre of the place, where the youngish blonde girls were dancing and selling their beauty. The bar was filled with men, most of the age 30-50, but Hong Kong could see older people drinking at the bar, which was the only illuminated in the room, except the dancing stages. The place was guarded by a few security guards, but it was only a formality. Nobody was unarmed here. They just couldn't. The reliable and efficient guns were all sitting in their owner's suit's inside pocket. Before Hong Kong could examine the place closer, Iceland led him to a sofa somewhere near the corner, which was freed from the drinking snobs and the half-naked waitresses.

- I'll be right back. Stay here.

With those words, he left.

Hong Kong sat there and for the first time after what happened, he could be completely alone. He examined the men in the bar and agreed with the fact, that this place was awfully rich and the guests were also well-off. He had never had the chance before to be in such a place like this. True, he never got _this_ deep in the underworld either. His family might have many businesses, but his brother always wanted to keep Hong Kong and his other siblings safe. Thus, Wang Yao was barely at home when he was young. When he grew older and passed 11 his brother sent him far away to a teacher in England, named Arthur Kirkland. He was his mentor, who taught him everything. How to survive in this corrupt world. How not to become the prey of the predators. He also taught him the language of computers. As a result, Hong Kong became a dangerously skilful hacker, but he didn't rumour this. Mostly to avoid the big one's attention. After he turned 17, his brother called him home. When he returned to China, his brother gave him tasks as a hitman. Despite his successes, he didn't get a lot of missions. 'Course, he had some businesses, but the big fish always seemed to avoid him. Maybe because of his brother's protection, maybe because he was a beginner. He didn't know the exact reason, but he was grateful. Of course, that was the past now. He was swallowed now. The criminal world was like a swampy forest. Once, if you got into it, you could be sure, you'll never be able to get out. Unless you were dead. This fact worried him a lot.

- You're okay? – Iceland's hesitating voice broke into his thoughts. Hong Kong looked at him, meeting the boy's purple eyes. Sure it was dangerous, but he had to admit, with Emil, this swampy forest wasn't as bad as he expected.

- 'Course. - he examined Emil – Did you deliver the box?

- Já – Iceland joined him on the sofa and awkwardly cuddled his back. His eyes were bluntly staring at one point. Hong Kong followed the direction and soon he noticed a window not much under the ceiling of the bar. Two men were standing in the small, dimly lit room. One of them was really tall, well, comparing to the other and both of their hair were blonde.

- Who's them? – he asked Iceland.

- Berwald Oxenstierna and Tino Väinämöien. Members. Tino is our bomb specialist and the organiser. Apart from me. Berwald is our melee. He's good at hand-to-hand combat and he's the back protector of Tino – he quietened for a second – Usually we work in pairs.

Hong Kong examined the big man. He couldn't see his face, the big blonde was standing with his back to them, but it was obvious that he was strict. His posture was tense, his hands crossed behind him tightly.

- He's the boss?

- Nei. Berwald would be a good leader in fights, but his personality is too scary for doing businesses and negotiating.

Hong Kong looked at Tino and thought for a moment.

- How about Tino? – the other smiled.

- Tino's too nice and shy to do such things. Although he's good at organising, that's all.

- And who do _you_ work with?- Iceland quickly glanced at Hong Kong, then looked away.

- N'b'dy…- he murmured impatiently.

- Then I'll be your partner?

- Looks like… - that made the black-haired a bit happier. That was the first good thing in this miserable situation.

Then another man came in the office. He was in the middle of Tino's and Berwald's height and had somewhat lighter hair than the two other's, what looked meticulously well-combed. Hong Kong saw in the corner of his eyes, that Iceland's expression becomes frustrated. But before he could ask, the light-haired started to talk.

- That's my brother, Lukas Bondevik – that surprised Hong Kong. Lately it turned out, that he knew little about Iceland, which made him somewhat disappointed. Having the opportunity he quickly took a closer look at the brother. Lukas Bondevik was a slim man, yet, his pose was stricter than Berwald's, what suggested, despite his slim and somewhat short character, he was strong and muscular. His face – what Hong Kong could see in such a big distance – was a little similar to Iceland's. Both of them had emotionless and balanced features. Although Lukas looked more inexpressive than his younger brother.

- So he's your boss? – Hong Kong guessed. That would explain Iceland's annoyed expression what he had back in the car. He never liked being criticized by anyone, but commanded by his own brother.. That would have been be something really irritating to Iceland.

- Nei – Iceland sighed – Lukas' not that type. He's the sniper in the team, boss' right-hand and guardian. He does the precise jobs – he answered and when Hong Kong opened his mouth to ask, he added – Same problem with Berwald.

Then a group of a suited man came in the bar, what made the upper three turned around. Iceland stood up warningly.

- Come. I'll show you your room –they quickly left towards the opposite direction.

* * *

_This is my first story in English.. ever. I had this idea and then saw that there are stories in this topic, but still, I hope it is enjoyable. Please, send me a review and tell me should I continue this or not?_

_"Kto eto"? - "Who is it"? in Russian._

_"N__ǐ__ x__i__ǎ__ngdàole shuí ne"? - "Who did you expect?" in Mandarin._

_"Í alvöruni"? - "Really"?_

_"Nei" - "No" in Icelandic. If any of the translations were incorrect, please let me know. Thank you._

**_Hetalia does not belong to me. It belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya._**


	2. Chapter 2

- I hope everything went well with Iceland – Tino said with a worried tone in his voice. He organized everything very, very carefully, but he was still concerned about the others even when the plan was perfect. Iceland's mission wasn't a hard one that day. Despite this, Finland carefully planned everything for him, feeling uneasy about the youngest's first job alone..

- 'Don' w'rry, Fin. E'v'rythin's 'lri'ht – Berwald murmured with confidence. Iceland sure was the youngest of them, but Sweden knew, he wasn't a kid anymore. It was time to let him go.

Then, the door opened and Lukas entered carrying a box with him. Finland's face brightened and took Berwald's hand.

- So Iceland got back?

- Ja.

- 'v'rythin' w'nt wel'? –now Sweden asked.

- Ja. Good job, Fin – Tino smiled brightly in return, but Norway didn't care too much about that – Where's he?

- 'Don't 'now. He w'nt off h'rs ag'.

- _Idiot._ – Norway whispered with a furious tone, when noise came from down the bar. They turned to see what's happening.

- Basch Zwingli's here – Finland pointed with a worried tone.

-_Idiot's always late._- Norway swore again and made the box disappear.

- Ja. Gøre det effektivt. Bye – the door opened again and a spiky blonde-haired man entered. He put his cell in his suit's pocket and loosened the red tie around his neck – Ya guys, what's up? – he greeted the others with a wide smile.

- You are late, idiot – Norway stated with arrogance.

- Did everything go well, Denmark? – Finland asked.

- Ja, ja – Denmark went behind his desk and fell into the black leather chair, putting his legs on the top of the table. He pulled out the first drawer and took out a lollipop.

- Switzerland's here – Lukas said while watching the taller man with disgust.

- Ja, jeg kender – came the dull reply. The other moment someone knocked on the wooden door.

- Ja – Denmark answered, while Finland and Sweden rapidly disappeared behind the nearby bookshelf. They always had to be on guard, especially when they dealt someone like Switzerland, who knew no mercy. Norway took a step back and crossed his arms to grasp the gun with his right under his dark blue suit.

The wooden door opened and two bodyguards entered the little room, then came a small blond man. The other four stayed outside.

- God aften Basch – Denmark greeted them with a wide smile.

- Don't waste my time Matthias. I'm not here to talk. Do you have what I want? – Switzerland didn't care about the greeting etiquette, nor Norway's presence.

- You mean _this_? – Matthias asked playfully, taking out the box which not long ago was with Hong Kong – Maybe I do, maybe I don't, depending on if you give me the money or not.

Switzerland looked pissed, but he smacked to one of the man standing behind him to put the briefcase on the table and open it. The man obeyed.

- 50 million, as we agreed.

- Norway?

- Seems that much.

- You brat, don't ever think I'll trick you! Now show me the chip.

- Ja, ja whatever – Denmark looked annoyed for a moment, but opened the box. Switzerland nodded and his man exchanged the money with Norway.

- Was a pleasure to deal with ya, Schweiz – Matthias swallowed his lollipop again. He still was smiling mischievously and laughed when Switzerland commented, he hopes they won't have any business together again. Soon the room emptied and the hidding Sweden and Finland came out too.

- To tell tha truth, I don't really like Miister Swtizarland – Tino said oddly, while he sat down on the sofa.

- Ja. He has 'bad m'nner – Berwald agreed and joined the smaller man, putting his arm behind Tino's back.

- Doesn't matter guys. We have the money – Denmark smiled widely, putting his shotgun on the table. He leaned back in his chair, making himself comfortable.

- Where were you? – Norway placed his back to the wall, still crossing his arms.

- Just had some businesses – the respondent looked rather annoyed with the question – Where's Ice? Seems he did it, ja? I wanna' congrat him.

- Kyllä, he did a good job – Finland nodded happily – He took Hong Kong with him too.

- Ya're not kidding, Fin. Where's the kid, I want to see him! – Matthias' face fired up. He always loved to rag the inexperienced freshmen, but before he could get too excited Norway interfered.

- Try it and Ice'll kill ya.

- Aw, come'on Norge. Ya know I was just kiddin'.

In the next moment someone knocked on the door.

**(break)**

After they hastily left the club room, Iceland led Hong Kong to a quieter place to spend the time there as long as the suspicious guests didn't leave. Hong Kong was curious, but as Iceland was silent, he knew it wasn't the proper place and time for questions. When they heard footsteps and saw the leaving group's outline, Emil finally started to talk.

- That was Basch Zwingli or better known as Switzerland. You might have heard about him before. The financial world is his cup of tea as well as the firearm industry. He sells the best qualified weapons in Europe and has a big influence in Asia and America as well. Because of his overprotection and well-equipped security, he's the guard of every treasure trove in the underworld – Iceland stopped. Hong Kong remembered the few times when he met Switzerland in his brother's house. Because of his responsibility, the blonde man was distrustful and careful with everyone. He kept his distance from everyone, even from young kids and old ladies. Soon his prudent behavior changed him into a bad-mannered, incredulous soldier, who always had to be on guard. Hong Kong met him, when he was young, before the trip to England. Despite his young age Basch Zwingli never reacted friendly towards him. Nor anyone. Except his little sister, Lichtenstein, who was his only weak point, but Switzerland did every precaution to keep this in secret. As expected, the Nordics and some of the big bosses, like China knew about it, but nobody wanted to take advantage of the situation. Everyone feared for their money.

- Danger vanished, so we can go now – with that Iceland stood up interrupting Xiao's thoughts. They went down and soon reached a long corridor. Hong Kong could hear voices, but before having the chance to ask Emil stopped in front of a big red wooden door and knocked. Soon a voice came out.

- Ja!

**(break)**

The room was the same he and Emil was staring at from down the club. Hong Kong recognized the dark-red wooden walls and the semidarkness. He noticed Berwald and Tino too. The two were sitting on a black-leathered sofa gazing at them. This new company made the young Asian feel uncomfortable. Then, he saw Lukas, Emil's brother. He was standing not far from the entrance and looked more intimidating than he imagined.

- Iceland, you're back! – Finland jumped up from the couch and hurried to hug the rejecting Iceland, whose face turned into bright red.

- Auðvitað, Tino! – he tried to slip out from the widely smiling man's embrace, but Hong Kong knew deep down Emil enjoyed the gesture. As for Tino Väinämöien, he looked exactly how Xiao imagined him.

- Good j'b, Ic' – Berwald's voice was so deep and quiet, his words were hardly understandable, but it looked like Hong Kong was the only who had this problem.

- Takk, Svi'.

- Nice job, brother – now Norway spoke. His voice was biting and he didn't miss the opportunity to examine Hong Kong closely, like he could see through him. Before Iceland could answer another harsh voice interjaculated.

- Ja Em', you did a good job! Finally you can join our scout group and don't have to be a stripling forever – a man sat behind the red wooden desk, resting his legs on it, smiling even more widely than Finland. Emil glanced at Hong Kong warningly before turning to the speaker.

- Yeah, I did Denmark. Thanks – the man easily laughed in response and took off his legs.

- Come on Ice, I was just joking. So you brought Yao Wang's little brother too – Emil nodded to Hong Kong.

- Yes, I am Li Xiao Chun.

- I'm Matthias Køhler, the boss of the Nordics. The heart, and the mind of the team!

- You are acting _idiotically_ as always – Norway's voice came from behind them. Denmark's smile broadened.

- Norge, don't spoil my debut! – he turned back to Hong Kong – So, where did you guys meet?

- At an Italian restaurant – he answered before Emil could resist as the Danish man was talking only to him.

- And you didn't know about Icey's identity? – the nickname sound so unfamiliar.

- No. Not before this evening.

- If you're a hitman, shouldn't you suppose to track him down? – Hong Kong became uncertain when the man dropped his smile and stared at him seriously. Was the Dane examining him?

- I did, but his alibi seemed clean – Denmark looked dissatisfied at first, but when he saw the Asian's anxious mimic he started to laugh louder and more cheerfully than before.

- Kid… never do that – he said between two breaths – Don't ever stop observing the people around you! From time to time I track down everyone in this room, even Nor..ghh… - Denmark couldn't finish himself, because Norway appeared behind his back, grabbed his tie and pulled it strongly, which made the bigger man choke. Matthias wanted to breathe, but the tight garment didn't let in the air. At first the situation was disturbing and Hong Kong wanted to interfere, but as nobody moved or looked surprised, he guessed it was a usual scene. Finland and Sweden let the two men settle their businesses on their own way. Iceland looked more scornful than worried. He always disliked immaturity.

- Don't _ever_ dare to say that again – Lukas' expression was deadly serious and left no doubt he would strangle the other one without hesitation.

- _Okh..Okhh... I won't... _! – the drowning's skin turned purple when the smaller man finally let him go. For Hong Kong's biggest surprise, Denmark didn't linger too much with gasping for air. As soon it was certain he won't die his smile returned and he leaned back in his chair while swallowing the deep breaths primly.

- I was just kidding Norge! Ya know I completely trust ya guys! – the smaller blonde didn't answer only took a seat on the couch next to the calm and silent duo.

Suddenly Iceland spoke. His voice was annoyed and impatient, he had enough of the madhouse for one evening. Eventually Hong Kong didn't blame him for that.

- Do you have any other job for us?

- We have to settle a few more things, but you both can go to rest. We bet you are exhausted – Finland answered since Denmark didn't pay attention anymore. After a few moments of searching in his desk's drawer, he found another lollipop and swallowed it quickly. Norway didn't wait much to express his dissatisfaction. He commented immediately.

- You know I hate when you're playing with that.

- Don't worry that much, Luka' – Matthias answered with pretended easiness, but it was obvious that his bodyguard won't let the topic go and he had to listen to the same scolding again.

Finland hastily glanced at Iceland – You know which's Hong Kong's room?

- Já, I'll show him. Góða nót – he guided Xiao quickly out of the room before another tragicomedic drama started.

* * *

_"Gøre det effektivt." - "Make it effective."_

_"Jeg kender." - "I know"_

_"God Aften" - "Good Afternoon" in Danish._

_"Kyllä" - "Yes" in Finnish._

_"Auðvitað" - "Of course" in Icelandic._

___**Hetalia does not belong to me. It belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya.**_


	3. Chapter 3

They left the corridor and Iceland led Hong Kong out of the club section to the more private living area. The place had two small separate floors on the top of the building, which looked more homelike than the other parts. A small, but well-equipped kitchen and a cozy living room was the heart of the apartment.

- Berwald's, Tino's and my room along with yours is on the first floor. Boss' and Lukas' rooms are on the second floor with some other places – he said while they went through the living room and entered another small corridor – This'll be your room – he opened the first door on the left and stepped in. The room was quite big and comfortable with various expensive furnitures and an own bathroom. Iceland examined the room before turning to the black-haired – Of course you can buy as much own apartment as you want, but staying with us is always the safest option.

- Looks fine – Hong Kong praised the room weakly. The accommodation was the least interesting for him at the moment. He put down his poorly packed suitcase on the large bed before speaking.

- You were right.

- 'bout what?

- I can hardly believe _he's_ your boss.

Emil laughed weakly then sat down on the bed next to the opened briefcase.

- Shouldn't judge him too quickly.

- Why?

- You haven't seen him during combat.

- He's that different then? – Iceland just smiled in response.

- So strangling him is rather usual? – Emil's smile faded.

- It is needed. Sometimes Denmark can act and do idiotic things, which makes troubles for us.

- Like what?

The white-haired glanced at Hong Kong, wondering if he wanted to answer or not. Eventually he gave in.

- Once a rival group broke into the club. Their timing was perfect, since usually we rest before daybreak and in the early morning. Denmark knew about the upcoming attack, but didn't warn us. Nay, he sneaked into our rooms and exchanged our clothes to ridiculous animal costumes.

Hong Kong stared at him with disbelief.

- You are not serious.

- Would I joke with such monstrosity? We had to gunfight in those clothes. It was so humiliating. I'm glad we killed everyone and no one knows about this – Iceland's voice became extremely pissed. Hong Kong busted out laughing.

- And what animal were you?

Emil's face turned to red because of the embarrassment and the anger. He was sulking for a few moments, but gave up quickly, because he knew otherwise he'd have done the same.

- A puffin.

- Well, Denmark sure chose well – Emil was still sulking so he quickly added – What about the others?

As expected, it fired up the boy that he can be gloating.

- Finland was a dog, Sweden was a bear and Norway got a bunny costume.

- A _bunny_… I'm surprised that Matthias' still alive.

- You can be sure that Norway nearly killed him. Finland panickly tried to convince Norway with arguments why it wouldn't be remunerative to kill him.

- How did someone like Denmark end up with you?

- He didn't. We ended up with him. And it's a long story – Iceland wanted to end the conversation here, but since now Hong Kong was a member of their „family", he had the right to know – But we have time now.

Hong Kong sat down on the bed next to Emil.

- I was only a baby when our parents died long ago in an accident. Our relatives didn't want to take the responsibility so soon we found ourselves in an orphanage. Norway was 5 years old then. He couldn't bear the new place and our parent's loss so he did everything to escape with me. He was always caught before the actual actions and it didn't take long for the governesses to get fed up with his attempts. They sent Norway to a special home for the most troublesome kids. He met Sweden there. I don't know much about Berwald's past, but he's an orphan too and he had been there for 3 years then. After a few months a hitman named Gilbert Beilschimdt adopted them in hopes of fostering them as his successors. He already had an adopted son called Matthias Køhler. That was when the three of them met. They hardly endured their mentor, who was strict and knew no mercy. He often clobbered them and when Denmark got 15 they had enough swindle to put sleeping pills in the man's drink and shot him in the head when we was asleep. Ever since then they are together as partners. Matthias, as being the oldest of us is the leader. Despite Norway and Sweden have almost the same authority, they respect Denmark's leadership.

Iceland stopped for a moment giving the chance to Hong Kong to ask questions.

- Weren't they wanted for killing someone?

- Not really. Firstly because the adoptions weren't legal. The orphanages weren't like nowadays. They didn't care too much about the family or the circumstances, so they gave the children easily to anyone without offical papers. Secondly, Gilbert was a successful hitman, feared by everyone. The police didn't want to get involved in the underworld's happenings. On the contrary, they were grateful that someone took Beilschmidt out of the way so they didn't investigate too much.

- And what about you?

- After that Lukas and the others worked for a year to get some respect, then Norway decided to seek me. I spent my years at the same orphanage where our relatives put us, so he could have found me easily. But before we could meet one of their early rivals kidnapped me as a great argument for blackmailing. That was when I became aware of my brother and I met Finland, as one of my kidnappers.

Iceland stopped because Hong Kong's dropped jaw looked really amusing.

- Indeed, Finland was a kidnapper, but a really bad one. He was forced to join their team as a payment of his father's loan. When he resisted they blackmailed him with his parent's life, so he had no choice. During my captivity he always apologized when he had to do something unpleasant to me. Eventually Tino helped me to escape and we bumped into the others. I was skeptical with Lukas in the beginning, since I didn't know him. But when the governesses confirmed that I had a brother named Lukas Bondevik I accepted to go with them. Maybe that's the reason I still haven't called him 'brother'.

- Weren't Norway angry with Finland? Didn't he want revenge for kidnapping you?

- No, we have a rule for that… which is our most important one.

- Which is?

- Denmark prohibited for us to kill innocents. We won't kill anyone either who was forced to step in our way.

- You do not?

- No. We only kill people, who had the choice and decided it on their own will. I think Denmark has a too kind heart, but we all accept this law.

- What if I killed innocents before?

- You didn't.

- How can you tell?

- Your brother didn't give you _those_ jobs – Hong Kong felt embarrassed by the unnoticeable caring. He had never thought that China took care of him _that_ much. Suddenly he wanted to save his brother more than ever before.

- Then why do you want to save my brother? He's a criminal too.

- Saving and killing are two different things. We want to save him, because he delegated us. We don't kill innocents, but we are not saints. If we were asked to kill him, for more money we would do it without hesitation. Same goes to every criminal.

Hong Kong sharpened his eyes.

- That was honest.

- Should have I lied?

Hong Kong stayed silent. As he didn't get answer, Iceland stood up quickly.

- It's getting late. Take out your things and go sleep.

- Where's your room?

Emil hesitated for a moment.

- Opposite.

- If I have a bad dream can I sneak over?

Iceland's cheeks flamed up and he embarrassedly started off towards the door.

- Don't be childish.

Denmark leaned back tiredly in his chair in the lonely room. It was rather after midnight and Switzerland's visit was so sudden, he nearly couldn't get back in time. He touched his right shoulder carefully and groaned in pain. The wound must have been deep. He didn't have time to bandage it properly. He sighed deeply. 'Glad I took off my suit in the car before getting too preoccupied at work.' he thought. Thus his injury stayed unseen, which was the best option now. Otherwise the Nordics would have started to ask questions and Denmark didn't have the mood for explaining all night. He pulled out the second drawer in his table and put the hidden Whiskey bottle on the board. For the Dane's taste, beer came at first, but sometimes it wasn't strong enough to hold him together. He hunted for a glass with his left, filled it with the light-caramel colored alcohol and swallowed the liquid in one gulp. He had to clear his throat. The beer always affected him slowly, rocking him softly into drunkenness. The strong drinks were another thing. Denmark didn't like the feeling of his burning throat, but at this moment this was the only way to make the pain bearable. Soon, at 2 or 3 am the others will go to sleep and he can clean his wound and take out the bullet. Or bullets, who knew. He took another sip and then hid the bottle because someone was coming in the corridor. The footsteps were always audible – it was a precaution. When the door opened, Denmark invisibly sighed with release. He didn't have the mood for anyone's company, except Norway's.

The man stopped for a moment in the door, but eventually closed it behind him.

- You drank – he stated immediately. Matthias smiled weakly in response. It was no surprise that Norway had such a good nose, but noticed it that quickly… the odd feeling of being an opened book spread in Denmark's brain.

- Ja, this day was long, so I wanted some reward.

- You drank Whiskey – it wasn't a question. For Lukas, the smell was obvious. It covered the room's wooden and leather scent with a heavy disgusting aroma. Drinking at night wasn't a big thing, but today was different. The Dane loved the alcohol, but only his precious beer. When he touched stronger ones, something was wrong. And the unknown reason fired up Norway's curiosity. Matthias laughed with fake happiness.

- Ya're always sharp, Norge.

- What happened? – Norway came and sat down on the black leather couch which took place not far from the Dane's desk. That was their usual pose spending the time together.

- Nothin', I'm just a bit tired – he admitted the truth… well the half-truth.

- Liar. Give me your gun – Norway leaned forward and reached out demandingly. Cleaning Denmark's gun was an everyday routine, but Matthias knew, today, it was more than a habit. He swore for a few moments in himself, but reached for his Magnum and handed it over. His right was trembling, he could hardly hold the pistol. Norway's features filled with certitude. 'So I was right. As always.' he confirmed himself with confidence. Denmark's smile dropped a bit, but his dentil was still visible.

- Hah, you got me now, Norge. I hit it in the car's door, but I don't think it's broken.

- Take off your suit – the other's voice was imperative.

- Wha..? Why? Come on, it's nothing… If you want me to strip off you don't have to make such a scary exp….

- Denmark.. – Lukas' voice now became dangerous. Norway always paid close attention to everything which could have sabotaged their missions. Injures were certainly one of these things. Matthias stared at him for a few seconds, but soon accepted the defeat. He carefully untied his suit, while making painful groans and took it off. His shoulder looked as horrible as Norway excepted. Two bullets hit the upper part of the bones. Their location wasn't life-threatening, but the wounds were deep and opened, covered with dried or halfly dried blood.

- This isn't my first shot, you know – Matthias murmured with annoyance, letting the shorter man to examine the scars.

- Idiot. When did you want to tie them?

- After all you went to sleep. I didn't want to make the others worry.

- _Idiot._ It was obvious. You used your left all the time when Switzerland was here – Norway stated with a blunt expression.

- You always can read me like an open book – Denmark confessed with a fake smile, but under the mask the thought made him anxious.

- Next time be more prudent – Norway took a knife out of the desk's drawer and soaked it into the bottle of alcohol, which he found on the other side. With the knife he opened the scars a bit more and Denmark started to exhale faster and deeper, while making strange expressions. The wounds hurt like hell, but the leader never did admit, that he could feel any kind of pain.

- The bullets didn't get too deep – with those words, Norway poured the Whiskey on the scars and Denmark gulped while clenching his eyes.

- Don't dare to go anywhere. I'll be right back – with those words Norway disappeared in the door's shadow. Denmark covered his face with his left palm and exhaled slowly, whispering the word '_Idiot_' to himself over and over again.

Soon Norway got back with his special first aid-kit. He was prepared for these accidents. This wasn't the first time someone got injured in a gunfight and wasn't even the first time he had to scold Denmark for endangering the others with his irresponsibility. The image of the perfect leader stuck in the Dane's hard head and his leader-religion prohibited to confess defeat. So the idiot kept silent all the time he was injured and put the others into trouble because of his fulitily. And the danger was something unbearable for Norway. Of course, they had risky missions, but never got into anything reckless. For every objective, they had a well-prepared plan. Usually Denmark wrote the scenario. Finland and Iceland collected every existing information for the preparations and organized everything. The implementation was Norway's and Sweden's job. Lukas didn't know how will the new Hong Kong kid fit this perfect team, but the question didn't run through his mind when Iceland begged Denmark to let the Asian join the group. His younger brother loved the boy, it was obvious. He had never been this happy and losing his lover would have collapsed him completely. So they all agreed to let Emil save the kid. Xiao had a somewhat similar personality to Iceland's. He was quiet and had a sharp tongue, but it looked like they understood and loved each other. Despite this, Norway didn't like the boy. His blood always started to boil when he imagined the Asian kid touching his dearest little brother.

- Ouch, carefully Norge! – Denmark's moaning voice pulled him back to reality. He tied the bandages too tightly. Nevermind, the idiot will regret not telling him where he headed alone in the evening – he thought. He was curious, but smart enough for not asking it directly. Eventually, he always found out Denmark's separate ways. It was easy to see trough the man. He was careless, hot-headed and found the details too boring to properly pay attention to them. Without the Nordics even more without Norway, Denmark couldn't have got this far. Most of the time he was a reckless dick and the others had to set the things right after him. Yet, Lukas had to admit, despite all the deficiencies, Matthias Køhler was a good leader. His charisma and extreme self-confidence made the idiot a successful businessman who had several profitable investments. A respectable enemy, who was feared by all his rivals. And a professional murderer, whose method was quick and mostly clean. And of all, he considered the Nordics as his family and protected them even at the cost of his life. Norway would have never admitted, that deep down, he found these features attractive.

- Norge?

Lukas was so deep in the thoughts, he didn't realize he finished the swathing. He quickly glanced at the bullets to change the topic.

- .44 Magnum – he immediately identified their type.

- Ja – Denmark's expression changed to annoyed. Like a child who was waiting for scolding.

- Anaconda.

- Ja.

- Your shoes were muddy. You were in the country-side.

- Ja... – the Dane's voice became impatient - 'Just settled some businesses.

- You won't make any trouble for us, do you?

- Nej! Of course not! When did I? – Norway's right eyebrow sarcastically ran up on his forehead.

- You want me to list them in chronological order or in alphabetical order?

- That wasn't nice Norge – Denmark replied with a sulking tone.

- Then don't be an idiot and notify me next time you disappear.

- Ya're mad now? – the spiky blonde glanced at him carefully while examining the bandages.

- I am not mad. I am observant. Something you aren't – Matthias' face lit up.

- Ja, that's why you're by my side.

The other didn't answer, just looked away awkwardly. He stood up from the sofa and headed towards the door.

- Be more thoughtful next time – he murmured behind.

- I promise. God Nat, Norge.

- 'Natt.

He closed the door quietly.

The next morning Matthias was awaken when Iceland got into the kitchen. The spiky blonde was drinking his coffee and smiling cheerfully when he saw the younger one.

- God morgen, Icey.

- Sama Danmörk – Emil responded with a tired voice and reached for some coffee when he heard Hong Kong's voice.

- 'Morning.

- Haha, Hongie, you look great – Denmark burst out laughing and in the next moment the coffee pot which was in Iceland's right hit loudly the ground.

- Thanks for the costume Denmark.

- What? – Denmark's smile dropped.

- I kinda like pandas – Hong Kong confessed awkwardly.

- Aw, com' on Hongie! You're ruinin' the joke!

They didn't notice the arriving Norway. When Lukas saw the Asian boy standing in a panda costume he turned around and went out where he had entered muttering 'I'm going back to bed.'.

* * *

_Here's the update. The next chapter'll have more DenNor, I promise, since this is about them. And I apologize to every Prussia fan out there too for making him evil. If you like the story, please leave a review. I'm still uncertain. Thank you._

_"Sama, Danmörk" - "Same, Denmark" in Icelandic._


	4. Chapter 4

Norway stopped at the door and knocked on the hard wood. He waited for a few seconds and when no answer came, he entered. Denmark was sitting behind his desk, reading a letter busily. Norway silently closed the door behind him. He didn't feel neglected. He wasn't expecting for permission anyway. It was his and Denmark's way of communicating. Matthias never did answer to these signals, since he was less interested in etiquettes. If he had answered, something would have been wrong. These little cautions made their life safe and liveable.

The Dane looked up from the letter with a bored expression and when he saw the Norwegian, he threw it away and smiled cheerfully at Lukas.

- I hope you have something good for me – he greeted the entering one with excitement in his voice.

- Kirkland asked for a dinner this afternoon – Norway dropped a paper with the details on the desk. Matthias looked rather disappointed with the answer. The deals with Arthur Kirkland never were too serious, only easy ones. For the Dane's fighting spirit, they weren't satisfying.

- England? What does he want? – Norway made himself comfortable on the couch.

- He didn't say. That is why he wants to meet you.

- So are you free today at 5:30 pm? – Norway looked away before answering and reached for a book on the nearest table.

- Don't be ridiculous. I would go even if you didn't want it. Otherwise you could get yourself killed.

Matthias' face lit up.

- Then be well-dressed.

- Of _course_– Lukas replied dumbly glancing at the Dane's carelessly bound tie.

**(break)**

- Might I help you, Sir? – a suited man stood at the door, greeting the entering customers.

- I'm sure you can. I'm Oscar Andersen and we have a table for three. We are Mr. Harry Watson's guests.

- Ah, yes. He's been expecting you – the man checked his book and then snapped to one of the waiters – Accompany the gentlemen to table number 36 – he ordered then turned back to the guests – He'll show you the table.

- Thank you – the younger boy guided them to the second floor.

- Couldn't you choose a more ridiculous name? – Norway whispered to Denmark when they got to the second hall. The questioned one laughed so loudly, the waiter and some guests whom they passed by turned around.

- You don't like it? I thought it'd be pretty awesome if an award was named after me.

Norway didn't answer, only took a deep sigh. Actually, he got used to Denmark's not-too-reasonable logic.

- Wouldn't you like your name either? – that made Lukas glance at him indifferently. He was always a part of Denmark's games. And had to be prepared for the worst everytime something stuck in the Dane's head.

- Don't tell me you gave me a name too.

Denmark laughed again – 'Course I did, I wouldn't let you out of fun! I named you Philip, so there…

- I don't want to know what was named after me – the Norwegian stated impatiently.

- Aw, don't you want' a whole country?

But no answer came. When they reached the second floor Denmark started to laugh again.

England was resting at the farthest table. He was wearing a light grey suit, with a blue shirt and a red tie. His hair was too well-combed with lots of gel on it. He looked confident, comfortably sipping his tea, probably thinking he adapted perfectly. The truth was, he couldn't be more extravagant.

Denmark furtively whispered to Norway – _He hasn't changed. 'Still thinking he's James Bond?_… Ya, Harry! Nice to see you again! - he greeted England with pretended friendliness when he saw the British's gaze. He muttered his name as it was usual for him.

- Thank you for showing us the table – Norway turned to the waiter and slipped the tip secretly into his suit's pocket.

- Oscar, Philip, it's great to see you! My old chaps, it was ages ago when we last had a cup of tea. How are you doing? – England smiled at them warmly. They got used to these formal plays by the years in front of the audience.

- I'm doing well. The family has expanded just now when there's some new business insight. How about you? – Matthias returned the friendly manner, while they took a seat. Norway didn't pay attention. A blonde waitress came and handed over the menus, asking what drinks they would like to order.

- Two akvavit, thank you – Lukas took the carte, but didn't hand it to Denmark as the others were too busy with their conversation. When the woman left, they talked about usual topics, to not make splurge. After a ten minutes when Denmark was in a middle of a joke, England changed to a more serious voice.

- Enough of this acting, I'm not here to chat. Let's talk about the serious things.

Denmark leaned back comfortably in his chair.

- Finally, I thought we won't get into any business until midnight. I'm sick of these role-playing! So, why did you call us here?

- I want you to remove someone from the business world.

- So far it is achievable. Who is it?

- Francis Bennefoy.

- _Bennefoy? _– Denmark's voice got so loud, Norway had to hit him imperceptibly – What job could we have with a fashion designer and a model? That's all you called us here?

- Listen – England started to have enough of the Dane's manner – I'm not here to ask your opinion. I'll pay, if you do it.

- But…

- Shut up, Oscar – Norway interjected, right before the waitress came back with the drinks and asked if they had chosen the meal. Denmark took a full turn and burst out laughing.

- Ah, Harry, you're so funny. But to show how good friend I am I believe you now – Matthias' voice became uncertain at the end of the sentence, but he was still smiling.

- I'm glad you finally agree with me – England was pleased with the answer – So, you think you can do this favour for me?

- The two akvavit. What can I bring you, sir? – the waitress asked first Lukas.

- I'd like to have Fårikål – and before the waitress could turn to Matthias he continued – and he'd like to have Stegt flæsk with persillesovs.

- Thank you – the waitress with a slightly confused expression turned to England.

- No, thank you. I have already ordered.

The woman left and Denmark reached for his glass of akvavit.

- Alright England, I'll take the job. What do you want us to do with France?

- A few years ago he invested in restaurants and... well, _acquired_ my costumers. In that year, my company went to the pot – England sipped a gulp of his tea.

- I don't get it. Why don't you just accept the defeat and proceed? Your cuisine really sucks.

- Again, I didn't ask for your opinion. That _Frog_ always taunts me and kicks me whenever he has the chance. Make him sell his ownership to me, along with the restaurants, the recipes, the staff, everything! – Arthur was nearly shouting. He was really furious. The critique of his cuisine was his only weakness – Kidnap him and push a gun to his head or blackmail him, I don't care how you do it! I pay you and you do it however you want to!

- Obviously.

Now Norway's cold tone interrupted. England glanced at the calm man and noticed that some of the other guests was staring at them with confused expressions. They couldn't hear what exactly the British man was talking about, but the strayed words were enough to make them curious.

Denmark frowned his forehead. Seeing the other blonde's reaction, he finally gave in.

- Okay, Harry, okay. We got it, just calm down. We will execute France's business. If you pay us well, of course. How much do you offer?

- 20 million.

Matthias looked rather bored.

- Not enough. 30 million.

- I do not give a penny more! – Arthur stated strictly.

- Then, no money, no deal – the spiky blonde said impatiently and was ready to stand up and leave.

- Wait.. – seeing that the Dane wasn't in a bargaining mood, England quickly changed his mind – Alright then. 30 million and a personal request.

Denmark decided to sit back and wait for the new condition.

- I heard that China was kidnapped and eventually, his brother, Hong Kong joined your organization.

Lukas glanced at Matthias.

- You heard it right – Denmark answered hesitantly.

- He was my pupil. I trust him more than any of you. I want him to participate in the missions.

- We can afford that easily – the Dane nodded with acceptation.

- Very well. I think we discussed everything important for now. Then, later, I'll send you a package with the informations. I don't want to discern the details in a place like this – with those words, England finished his milk tea and stood up.

- Won't you wait for the food? – Denmark asked with incuriosity.

- No, I didn't order anything. Moreover, I have better plans for a leisure evening than spending my time in your company. I will send someone around Wednesday who will clarify the informations.

-Ja, ja. Vi vil tale så.

- Give my regards to the pixies – England has now turned to Norway.

- Will do – Norway nodded easily.

- Are those some kind of dealers selling a drug you're on? - Denmark asked Norway with a confused expression.

- Shut up.

When England left, Matthias sighed with relief.

-I can't believe he finally left! No wonder why I didn't want to meet him. He's the most boring teapot on Earth!

- Moreover he's loud – Norway agreed with an irritated voice.

- Finally we can enjoy this evening! What did you order for me?

- Stegt flæsk.

- With persillesovs?

- Of course.

- Aw, that's my favourite! How did you know?

- We've been to a couple of restaurants before. You always order the same.

- That's not true! I haven't eaten Stegt flæsk in ages! You still knew it was my favourite. You really are observant, Phil.

- Whatever, just stop calling me by that name.

Soon the waiter came with the Stegt flæsk and the Fårikål in his hands.

**(break)**

Finland, Sweden and Hong Kong was resting comfortably on the couch, enjoying their free time when Iceland entered.

- What's wrong, Emil? – Tino was the first - of course - who noticed something is bothering the young, white-haired boy.

- I couldn't find Norway in his room – answered Iceland, saying it more like a question than a statement.

- Kyllä, he left with Denmark half an hour ago – Finland agreed, while he was watching the continuously channel-switching Hong Kong with uncertainty.

- Left? To where?

- 'Said hav'n' s'me bus'ness' – Sweden looked rather bored with the ever-changing TV-programme. Suddenly Iceland's phone rang and the boy answered it in record time.

- Halló, Luk… Danmörk? – he immediately looked annoyed – Isn't this Lukas' number?... Ja? Why?... – he glanced at Hong Kong – Já, he's here. Why?... Okay… Hong Kong – the Asian looked at Emil and put down the remote which Finland quickly snatched. Emil handed over his cell.

- Shi?

- Hej Hongie, it's me, Danmark – the Dane introduced himself, though it was obvious by the nickname – Kid, I have some work for you.

- Okay..? And what would it be? – well, that was fast.

- You see my notebook on my desk, right? – Xiao glanced towards the table.

- Yes.

- Then go, sit in front of it.

Hong Kong stood up and walked to the desk. Iceland was rather suspicious. He always had a bad feeling about Denmark's ideas. Even Finland and Sweden got interested.

- I'm there.

- Good. Now, you can see a file with your name on the desktop, right?

Hong Kong examined the screen carefully and eventually found the 'HONGIIIE!' named one.

- Yes.

- Okay. Then play it. You won't have any questions, everything's in it. Anything which isn't clear?

- No, I think so.

- Okay then. Have a great evening! – Denmark's voice was dangerously cheerful. After they hung up, Hong Kong opened the video.

- Hey, Hongie! – it was Denmark in the video. He was sitting in the same place Hong Kong was – I was so glad, that you joined our group, I thought I'll make you a game.

- That sounds bad – Emil appeared behind Xiao.

- I left every detail under this video, so you got everything you'll need.

- What is he talking about? – Finland joined.

- About the task… I heard you're a great hacker. You have to hack an important email-account. I attached the address. You have to get the password, so I can keep an eye on his owner. I think everything's clear. Ah and you'll have 2 hours. Finish it by 8.

- That's easy, so what's the… - Iceland said.

- Oh, and if Icey's paranoid personality thinks, that it's too easy, I'll tell you my computer is connected to a bomb, which I hid in your house a few hours ago.

- Wha…- Xiao couldn't believe what he was hearing. Was the Dane joking?

- So be skilful and hack that account for me! Have fun! Bye kids!

Hong Kong couldn't say anything, just looked at the shocked Iceland.

**(break)**

It was minutes before 8, when the black Volvo stopped under a lamppost.

- So, why are we here? – Norway asked with little interest. They had finished their meal and paid the bill, when Matthias asked for a bypass before going home. Norway didn't ask the reasons, although he wasn't talking during driving anyway.

- Patience, Lukas, patience – Denmark looked excitedly at his watch with a big grin. He waited for a few second before speaking.

- So it's 5…4…3…2…1…

He looked up, and when nothing happened, he started to laugh loudly.

- You had enough fun? Can we go now? – the Norwegian driver asked indifferently.

- Ja.. Ja… - Denmark was still holding his stomach while guffawing – I can't believe… Hah, I freakin' love my job!

With those words, they drove off.

* * *

_I'm really thankful for the reviews and feedbacks. Also, I hope I corrected every grammar/spelling mistake. _

_Next chapter is up. I wanted to make Denmark a realistic gangster. I hope I didn't overdo it._

_'Vi vil tale så' is 'We will talk then' in Danish._

_'Stegt flæsk with persillesovs' is 'Roast pork with parsley sauce' a national Danish dish._

_'Fårikål' is 'Sheep in cabbage' a national Norwegian dish._

_'Shi' is 'Yes' in Mandarin._

_____**Hetalia does not belong to me. It belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Denmark leaned back in his chair and examined the chess board in front of him, then glanced at Norway.

It was a week ago when Iceland and he had a serious argue about the task he gave to Hong Kong. Iceland was more than furious, acting overprotective about his boyfriend. Denmark didn't take the row too seriously. He needed to see the new kid's skills and his reactions under pressure. That was all he did. However, Emil didn't understand that so easily. No. He got more furious when Denmark told him that there wasn't any bomb only a rocket which was placed in one of the ledges and would have only made a little firework in honour of Hong Kong's join in the team.

Actually, Emil – along with the others – looked seriously shocked in response. It was certain for Denmark, that they believed his every word, which was rather disappointing. Sometimes he wondered what on Earth was the others thinking of him. He liked jokes, that was a fact, but the family has been always another thing. He respected it to the end. Eventually, other than that, he didn't have anything to rely on.

Despite of telling this to Iceland, the boy didn't talk with him. For a week. Even, when Hong Kong forgave the tall blonde, Iceland still refused to notice his existence. So did Norway.

The man barely talked with him for a day. He wasn't really angry, that was sure, since Denmark's tie and collar stayed untouched. But he didn't like the internal conflicts, which could have disrupted the family.

However, after a week, the fauds started to calm down and they could get into business. Denmark had a great plan and Iceland got the main-role, or how Iceland translated it, he was the bait, which wasn't good for their fresh reconciliation.

- This is humiliating. Why me?

- Should I list the points? - asked Denmark seriously – You are a boy, you are young, you are blonde, you are girly...

- Okay, enough – Iceland growled angrily – I get it. So what exactly am I going to do?

- Your role is simple. You will be an inspector from one of his models' agency. You will have to pretend, that you are there to keep an eye on Francis' work, because the agency got some rumours, that he didn't treat his models as he should to. That should work perfectly. As for your identity, creating it won't be that difficult.

- Namely? - asked Iceland.

- Hong Kong will make you a profile in the model agency's database. That will do it, and nobody will question your reputation.

- And what if that won't work? - Hong Kong asked with incuriosity.

- Where hacking and cheating don't work, acquaintances can always be a good option. Incidentally I have a few 'friend', if we can call them that, at some famous firms, like DNA and Elite. Those friends of mine are persuadable. Money can make miracles – answered Denmark with a big grin. He was extremely confident in himself. Iceland swallowed a big breath.

- After that?

- Not much effort. Track him. After that, we will take action.

- Could you be more detailed? - now asked Norway impatiently. He didn't like the plan, especially Iceland's part in it. Francis was a pervert paedophile. That was a fact.

- Francis is a pervert. He had some affairs with nearly everyone. Ice, your role is to get those videos from his computer. Hongie told me, that he can hack a computer from a distance, and you will help him. Ask your boyfriend to teach you some computer science, that's the homework for you two. Consider it as a date – with that, Denmark turned to Sweden and Finland without noticing the disagreeing Emil and his brother.

- What if he will do researches? - Matthias looked annoyed with the new question. He was bored of talking too much of the details, and not acting already, but Iceland didn't want to let it go that easily.

- I'm not too much worried about investigating after you. You'll have an official invitation, Norge will acquire it for you, and that will be enough to make Francis panic. He can't handle confrontation, especially when his fame is the stake. I saw him last year, when he was nearly caught. By stress, he even hit a policeman. He will be too busy with his own self, concentrating on not to make any mistakes and let the world know of his personal life, than watching you. Moreover, his fashion show, his _season closing_ fashion show is standing on the doorstep, which has to be perfect. Your job won't be too hard, just make sure that he will go insane because of your always-following shadow and then, we can catch him off guard.

- That's clear – Iceland nodded.

- Great – Denmark smiled and turned away - As for you two. You won't have any job until the event. Then, Sweden, I want you to guard the corridor. Won't be too much work, only don't let anyone out or in – Sweden looked confused with the command.

- Wh'd com' out?

- Nobody, it just sounded cool – came the loosely reply – and Tino, I want you to get into the media room and play those videos, which'll Emil get to us, if it's needed. In front of the big audience, of course.

- Okay.

- Blackmailing? Couldn't you choose a more creative one? - Iceland asked disappointedly. That was too easy. And actually boring. Matthias laughed cheerfully at something only he could know and grinned at Norway.

- Ja, I could have chosen a better one, but I suggested to Norge we could make it more _creative_ so he made cards and I drew that one. Actually, I was disappointed too! I wanted something wilder, like kidnapping or arson, but oh well... Next time, Icey!

Iceland didn't say anything in response. That was something he could have reckoned.

- And how do you know this will work out? - Tino glanced at Matthias curiously. He and Berwald looked unfamiliar with the details.

- Francis' fashion show is always held in Carrousel du Louvre – the taller blonde explained – Not a big mystery.

- The shopping-mall near the Museum? - now came Hong Kong's question. He didn't know too much about the famous European places.

- That's the one – Denmark nodded – Everything's clear?

- Wait... and where are you going to be? - pointed out Iceland. He would have hated the thought, that while they were working, Denmark was leaning back in his chair comfortably.

- Oh, don't worry. I will have work too...

**(break)**

_- Mon Dieu! C'est trop horrible, je ne peux m__ême pas regarder cette robe! Misérable! Ahh! _- a loud voice came behind the door by the end of the corridor and a light, green dress was hurled out from the room behind it.

- Excuse me, is that Francis Bonnefoy's office? - Iceland turned to the down-coming blonde woman on the stair landing. That was his first day.

As promised, the next day Norway got everything for him and Denmark, the one who mostly enjoyed the preparations, collected the gayest elegant clothes Iceland had ever seen. Actually, he doubted that he'll ever see worse than those clothes. He was very angry with the Dane, however, it seemed that Hong Kong was as entertained as Denmark.

- Yes, it is him. Are you a new candidate? - the woman looked friendly at him, yet her voice was uncertain. With the first sentence she answered Iceland's unspoken question. It looked like she had met plenty of the freshmen before. And had seen plenty of the French drama too.

- No, I am the inspector, from the Elite agency – Iceland answered uncertainly. This was his first serious mission, left alone by himself. Disgust wasn't the only thing he felt towards his situation, he was a bit worried too. Things haven't always turned out how Denmark wanted and Iceland hoped his boss had a second, 'just-for-safety's-sake' plan.

- I see – the woman got worried.

- Are you his assistant? - '_Just stay professional'_ Emil repeated to himself mentally. At home, he had dozens of rehearsals with Xiao before.

- No, I am only a worker – said the woman quickly.

- I see. Thank you for the directions. Good bye – with that, Emil went to Francis Bonnefoy's office.

**(break)**

As expected, France's expression, when Emil told him who he was, became distorted.

_- Monsieur Johnson, Enchanté. _I am vherhy pleased to meet you. DNA has already sent _moi le message_, that I can expect your company – Francis Bonnefoy tried to act pleased, but Emil could see that, despite the warnings, the French man hoped they wouldn't meet each other. Ever. Even in Hell.

- It is a pleasure to meet you too. I hope I will be able to write a satisfied assessment of your work and we will be able to close this uncomfortable discussion.

_- Je suis désolé_, that I had to meet you under such cirhcumstances. Such horrhibl' rumours, I can't understand who could state them. It is clearly _mauvais pour mon gloire!_

- Yes, I agree it is a pity, but don't worry. If you don't have to hide anything, this will clear your name – Iceland avoided easily the obstacles. France's pretended-calm smiley faded a bit, while he clearly repeated the words in his mind.

_If you don't have to hide anything..._

**(break)**_  
_

Norway got back early from the gun-shopping that day. He made his schedule short, just in case Emil needed anything. Just to be sure he would have been free if his brother had gotten into trouble.

He placed the equipments in their place and then went to check on Denmark.

- You are playing that nonsense again? - asked Lukas, when he entered the Dane's office and saw him sitting next to his beloved chess-board, staring at the unbegun game, the chess pieces standing under him untouched.

- Hm.. Ja – Matthias voice was distant. He could always get lost in his thoughts while playing. Once, or twice the others challenged him, but it quickly turned out, that Denmark was unbeatable in chess. He had a great sense of strategy and was always a passionate player. However, Norway could recall, that once, Sweden beat him in it. It was a very long game and both Finland, and Norway advised strongly to give up and agree upon a draw. But neither of the players would have accepted the defeat. So they continued, until the 10th hour came and with an accidental step, Sweden finally won. After his defeat, Denmark was unwilling to speak for nearly a week, and for a complete day or two he was sulking in his bed. Learning from their experiences, after that, none of the Nordics ever challenged him. Despite all of this, Norway acknowledged, that Denmark was a great player. Actually it was the only thing, what the Dane took seriously.

- You didn't touch any of them – he pointed sarcastically, but after seeing, that Denmark wasn't paying attention, he went next to him, bent to his face to make the out-coming words clearly understandable, and in an emphatic voice said:

- In an hour Emil will get home. Come down to the living by then, Denmark.

- Play with me, Lukas – the Dane asked while staring restlessly at the board.

- No – came the short refuse.

_- Please, _Lukas – Matthias looked up and begged him with his soft voice, like a child when he wanted something really badly. Eventually, Norway gave in and took the other seat.

- Which one you choose? – asked Lukas indifferently.

- You'll be the white! – Denmark was more than excited. Actually, he was everytime, when Lukas participated.

- Okay.

Then, the Norwegian opened with the white pawn.

Since then, they didn't talk. Even Denmark didn't say a word. Norway had to admit, he liked mostly these moments. When Denmark was actually _using his brain_ instead of talking non-stop about everything nonsense. The silent and thinking Matthias Køhler was a very rare and temporary animal species, unfortunately. Usually, he was a tiring dick, but in these moments, Lukas kinda enjoyed the Dane's company.

- It seems you are loosing – pointed Norway without showing any interest in the topic. He didn't mind breaking the silence, they soon had to end this game anyway, since Iceland had probably arrived home with the news.

- No way you will beat me, Norge! – the statement made the taller blonde indignant. Lukas answered with a small grin. It was entertaining how seriously the Dane took it at heart.

However, those words weren't simple promises. Matthias' playing moral was stupid, like himself. Before the final movement, it _always _seemed that the Dane will lose the game, but somehow, with luck or talent, he _always_ did find the best step. The joker step, which gave his rival a checkmate. And himself a marvellous victory.

- Why don't you use the queen?

Every piece, even the king had moved by then, only the queen was standing still at her place.

- I don't like to move my queen – Denmark said while thinking hardly.

That wasn't very reasonable for Norway. The queen was the strongest, fastest and the most independent figure of all, who could step anywhere, knock out everything without being limited. It would have been stupidity to not use that power.

- Aha! – Denmark's face lit up – Black rook to G1, checkmate! – he shouted happily.

- Impressive winning again, Danmark – Norway easily accepted the defeat. He wasn't expecting else.

- I won, yes! – Lukas didn't pay attention. When Matthias was over the Moon, he was extremely uppity and irritating – Dinner, tomorrow at 6 o'clock.

Lukas stared at him.

- What?

- You lost! You will have to go on a dinner with me tomorrow at 6 in the evening!

- And when did we make this bet? – Lukas was now more than irritated. So the arrogant dick returned.

- We didn't – answered Denmark easily – But you lost. So you will have to accompany me!

- Never!

- You must, Norge! – but when convincing wasn't that effective and the Norwegian stood up with the intention of leaving, he changed his technique – I'll order you Julekake – the smaller turned back, his eyes were burning with anger.

- What did you say?

- Julekake! – Denmark repeated it with a louder and happier tone than last time.

- I hate you…

- I know that – Denmark laughed easily – Then tomorrow, at 6.

* * *

_The new chapter is up. Not my best one so far, but I hope you'll enjoy it anyway. I also apologise for the late update, another chapter will be soon published as propitiation for the delay. Thank you for the reviews. Love you all!_

_"__Mon Dieu! C'est trop horrible, je ne peux même pas regarder cette robe! Misérable! Ahh" is "My God! That is too horrible, I can't even look at that dress! Miserable."_

___"__Enchanté" is "I'm pleased to meet you" to a male person._

_____"Je suis désolé" is "I am sorry"_

_____"mauvais pour mon gloire!" is "bad for my fame" in French._

_____"Julekake" is the Norwegian Butter Christmas cake._

___________**Hetalia does not belong to me. It belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya.**_


	6. Chapter 6

Berwald was sitting comfortably in the living room when Tino entered. It was minutes after 6, when the smaller blonde finished his self-training with the new bomb he had just got a week before. The bomb was unstable and dangerous, but that didn't hold back Finland of testing it.

Actually, he was over the moon when Denmark invented some new equipment he could sate his curiosity with. He enjoyed analyzing these things, especially the chemical parts. This was his reason for applying to a science university when he was eighteen. Even though he felt sad about never having the chance to finish his education, with the help of the Nordics he was always informed of what was happening in the world of science. That was more than enough to make Tino happy, to make him enjoy his work in the family.

- I made you some Punsch. It's still hot, be careful with it – he said kindly, when he reached the sitting man and handed over the yellow-dark blue coloured mug.

- Tack – Sweden answered quietly, but in a warm tone – Did you finish it for today?

- Kyllä – Tino sat down and smiled widely. He was always happy when someone asked about his researches. That didn't happen too often, though. The others were really careful _not_ to ask anything that could be connected with chemistry. Likely because when the small Finnish man started to talk about difficult and incomprehensible chemical compounds, he could talk non-stoply about it for hours – I will report it later to Matthias. Speaking of them where are the others?

- Hong Kong 's waiting outside f 'r Iceland 'nd Danmark and Norg' went out for a dinner half 'n h'ur ago – he murmured while taking a small sip – 'Tastes good.

- Dinner? They went on a date? - Finland slightly spilled out his drink while looking up with shock.

- Nej. Danmark b'at Norge 'n chess.

- I see – Tino sighed with disappointment – To tell the truth, I don't know what the two of them are thinking, but sometimes Tanska looks like he's actually interested in Norway... You know despite the differences I can imagine them together, having kids and such family things... I think having kids must be a fascinating feeling. I'd like to have one too one day.

Finland's voice became dreamy, his eyes stared into the distance, his features were smiling. Sweden noticed these changes immediately. He sipped another gulp from his punsch and turned to Finland to say something, but the other man started to stammer.

- I... I got dreamy again... I know! I'm …. not really pretentious if you don't like kids! We can have a dog too... or you don't like dogs either? Oh, never mind then! ..Moreover I shouldn't say such things or Norway will surely kill me! - he rattled off and continued drinking, while making strange moaning sounds. Sweden looked back at his mug.

_- Actually, I wanted to say that is a sweet idea. But if he doesn't like kids that much, I think I can't do anything..._

In the next moment Iceland entered the living, deeply chatting about something with Hong Kong.

- Hei, hyvä nähdä Iceland. How was your day? - Finland asked with a smile, then took another sip.

- Hi. Gott. Where is Danmörk? - he asked with a bit of ruffle. That was unusual, but Finland didn't spend too much time thinking about it.

- He went out with Norway on a dinner.

- Are they dating?! - Iceland now looked confused. The news must have shocked him too.

- No – explained quickly Tino – Matthias beat him in chess and that was their bet.

- Oh – came the awkward answer. Emil waited a few moments before continuing – I've got the videos.

- Congratulations Iceland! - Finland nearly jumped up from the couch. He was always overjoed when the others succeeded with their missions - You did a great job then! How did it go? Tell me everything! And you finished it before dead line! Oh, I'm so glad! I'm sure Denmark will too be perfectly satisfied with you!

- Já... - the whiter blonde sat down next to Hong Kong, who embraced him, while he dialed the well-know number into his phone.

**(Break)**

- This would be it – the waiter stopped at a table. It was covered with red carpet, surrounded by two beautifully carved chairs, standing next to the window, with an enchanting view at the sea. A perfect spot for a dinner.

- No, I don't like it – stated Denmark without hesitation and shook his head – Couldn't you show us a more private one? Also, without a window.

- If that's your wish, Sir – the waiter nodded politely and showed another, quieter one.

- This will be good – he sat down comfortably - Oh, and if you don't mind I'd like to ask a little favour...

Soon after the waiter had left, Norway, who was busy with placing the coats in the cloakroom came.

- Nice table – he said dully only glancing at the tableware and sat down.

- Ja, I've chosen it – Denmark grinned widely while he examined the other. Norway looked great without his suit. The dark-blue shirt which covered his muscular body perfectly fit his outlines and the black tie completed the amazing guise.

- You look elegant – Matthias complimented honestly. Lukas only glanced at the other in response.

- Ja. And your tie is _finally _well-done.

The smaller blonde intended that as a praise. It was very rare that Denmark made his tie correctly.

The waiter soon came back and handed over the cartes.

- I'm glad you came, Norge – Matthias said shortly after a few second of staring at the menu, then closed it loosely and put it down at the table.

- You wouldn't have let me live until I'd given in. Which I would have eventually done, just to stop you talking about it continuously – he answered, while gazing at the selection, still not giving any interest to the topic.

- That's true. But with giving in immediately you saved time, so we can have more dinners!

- Forgot it, even _this_ one won't be a proper one – Norway still haven't looked up.

- You saw them too? - Denmark sighed uncomfortably, then leaned back in his chair and looked away.

- It would have been hard _not_ to notice it. Their guns are lolling out of their suit carelessly. I assume that they aren't professionals. They haven't wandered around until we came, but followed us here, which was absolutely _stupid_ and easily visible. However their guns are not the cheap ones. Someone has spent a lot of money to arm them well.

- Observing as always? - Denmark grinned with an amazed expression. Hearing that Norway could look through anyone was always very amusing.

- Being blind is your method – the Dane laughed in response.

- Did you settle the coats?

- Of course – nodded the smaller blonde, when his phone suddenly started to ring.

- Oh, I'm sure that'll be Icey complaining about how I have forced you to have a dinner with me – the thought really entertained Matthias.

- It's my brother... Ja? - Lukas answered, but after a few seconds of silence, he turned off the phone without a word. Denmark didn't ask, only laughed with enjoyment. The cell started to ring again.

- Ja?... Alright...We will be home in half an hour... Okay, bye – he hung up again.

- What did he want?

- He wanted to talk with you. He has some news and said that we should hurry.

- Ah, ja, talking about _that _I hope they will hurry too, I don't want to wait here forever – Denmark sighed without the smallest sign of patience.

**(Break)**

The cell rang and soon Norway's voice answered.

- Ja? - at first, Iceland wanted to ask for Denmark, but he quickly changed his mind – Hi Lukas. How's the date going?

The phone started to beep sharply. Emil grumbled in a bored tone.

- What happened? - asked Finland.

- Norway hang up – he answered, while typing the number again.

- Ja?

- Dammit Norway, don't hang up!

- Alright – his brother was laconic. And that was annoying.

- I wanted to talk to Danmörk. I have some news for him about Francis. When are you coming back?

- We will be home in half an hour.

- Okay, it can wait that long.

- Okay, bye.

Norway hung up again.

- What d'd he say? - Sweden inquired with a strange expression. Iceland wasn't sure what the others wanted to hear.

- He said they will be back in half an hour.

- That's not too long time for a dinner – the disappointed state came from Finland.

- No, but he was unusually wordless. _Even _compared to himself.

- Maybe he's pissed off with Danmark and he doesn't enjoy the dinner? - Tino guessed.

- Or he actually _does_ enjoy it – Hong Kong said calmly, while staring at Emil without a blink.

- You are such a _pervert_, Hong Kong.

**(Break)**

It was a few minutes after 7:30 when five tall man entered the restaurant.

- Good evening! Can I help you, Gentlemen? - a waitress hurried before them, but without any greeting the brown-haired man, who was standing at the front, pushed her away.

- Get out of my way – he said and let himself in the hall leaving an indignant woman behind. He examined the place before spotting something and gave a signal to the others. He was watching at a black suited blonde man, who was sitting at one of the distant tables, laughing loudly.

- That's them? - one man asked behind him.

- Yes. Finish them off.

The brown-haired didn't hesitate too much, he grabbed out his machine gun and shot. So did the others. The furnitures as well as the plates and the things which were near to the spotted men became swiss cheese. The guests screamed and started to run towards the exits. The silent and peaceful restaurant turned into a big panic. People were screaming. Chaos readred its head. The men didn't stop shooting until they were out of ammo. After that, they reloaded.

- There goes my favourite suit – Denmark sighed with a sulking tone – I really liked _that _one.

- Don't cry over a suit, you _idiot_- Norway interrupted indifferently. They were sitting at the same table, in the farthest corner, under the safe cover of a big palm bush, not showing too much interest towards the chaos around them.

- By the way, who did you gave the suits?

- Just some pick-pocketers we know – Lukas comfortably took a síp of his black coffee.

- And what do you think, how long will it take them to realise that those corpses aren't us? - Denmark chatted easily with a smile, while following their attackers with his blue eyes in a mirror that was hanging on the wall as a decoration. He didn't make a mistake, that place was the perfect angle to oversee the hall.

- I don't know but they better wait until I finish my Julekake – Norway pulled closer a plate with some kind of bread on it.

- Aren't you going to join? - Matthias fetched his 357 Magnum and reloaded it.

- Again, I'm not planning it, until I'm finished.

- It's not them! - shouted someone from a not too far distance.

- That was ridiculously slow – Norway commented and glanced at Denmark and his gun – Don't get yourself killed.

Denmark nodded and stood up. He quickly disappeared behind the big palms and plants around them.

Soon, he heard one shot, then another. Two of the attackers were down. The tall blonde was in a great mood during the combats. He really liked the bloodsheds. Especially the 'hide and seek' parts. When only the luck and the presence or the absence of the skills decided who will be the hunter and who will be the prey.

The others panicked loudly, they right away started to call their teammates. They weren't professionals, Norway confirmed the information in himself. They thought they'll walk in, shoot some bullets and go home. They weren't prepared for more.

In the next moment a harsh sound appeared and the thinking Norwegian had to grab his plate and híd in the near corridor. That was a stable base, he had to thank Denmark for choosing the table well. He snatched out his Revolver from its leather gun holster and waited, but no shot came. Only a small jingle sound was audible. So the other was reloading. Norway took the chance and shot. The attacker fired as well, but had no hit. Only the porcelain plate, which was lying in the Norwegian's right exploded. Unlike the Lukas' bullets. They blast the other man full of holes. Two in the head, one in the chest. The man fell and didn't move after that. Lukas stayed silent for a moment, mourning over his lost, then he stepped to the barely alive man and emptied a whole clip into him. When the Revolver clicked loudly he stopped and took a big breath to calm himself down.

- That was for my butter cake, you _bastard._

Then everything happened all of a sudden. It was too late, when he heard, that someone probably turned the safety off behind him and he could only see the pointing gun in the corner of his eyes. He reacted immediately, but before he could turn around and shot, something soft slightly hit his chest and something long and wide covered the right part of his horizon. In the subsequent split second a harsh sound had deafen his ears and the man had fallen dead.

It took another moment for him to register that Denmark was standing closely before him, his left hand was over Lukas' shoulder, pointing his Magnum to the place where the -now dead- man was standing an instant ago. He could feel the taller blonde's deep, but also very rapid exhalations on his skin. Matthias had definitely heard the continuous gunshots and probably knew that he, Lukas ran out of bullets. He must have known too, that the Norwegian was angry. He wouldn't waste so much ammo otherwise. And when Norway was angry, he was extremely careless. So the Dane hurried to the scene and freaked out, when he realized he had nearly delayed.

Matthias blinked a few times before remarking that he had aimed reflexively and shot unconsciously. He sighed with relief and glanced down at Norway.

- You okay?

Lukas waited until the air's continuity on his skin slowed down.

- Ja.

- Your back was open – Denmark stated disapprovingly.

- Then don't make a mistake next time. It is your task to guard my back.

Matthias smiled and lowed down his right.

- You're right.

He also stepped back when the two of them realised how close they were. Denmark laugh softly and put away his gun.

- Are you finished?

- Ja. They are all dead – Matthias nodded and handed over a bag – I have to say I'm quiet awesome. I knew that things will turn out like this, so I ordered two plates of Julekake.

Lukas didn't know what to say at first – Well...Takk.

- Anytime Norge.

**(Break)**

- What the hell happened to you two? - asked Iceland who was sitting on the couch, but when he saw the two entering he jumped up... or would have jumped up if Hong Kong hadn't held him down with a hug. His features were shocked, however his tone revealed that he was furious, obviously thinking that the Dane did something stupid again and put his brother into trouble. The two men's suits were filled with hole and laceration marks, however that didn't bother either of them. Matthias looked extremely happy, grinning widely. Norway didn't pay attention, since he was eating something with a fork from the box which he was holding in his right.

- We had sex! - Denmark answered easily, with a mischievous smile. He absolutely loved the idea of teasing the youngest blonde until the kid's face becomes tomato-red and fire along with steam starts to come out of his ears, but when he saw Norway's warning gaze he immediately continued –... _Seks lækker_ _piranha_ for dinner.

Needless to say, the responses were only sceptical glances.

After the two men changed their clothes, Iceland sat at Denmark's computer and connected his pendrive to it.

- Today, when Francis had some business outside, I went to his office and helped Xiao to download the videos.

Matthias' face lit up.

- That's great! I knew you will make it! Good job kid!

- Já, but that's not all.

- What do you mean?

- I wanted to be sure that I am sending the appropriate ones, so I checked a few of them.

- Ha-ha, and you lost your virginity, Icey? - Denmark giggled loudly.

_- Very _funny. No. Instead I found this – the young boy clicked on a video. The scene was naturally porn, presenting Francis Bennefoy having_ fun_ with another blonde man.

- Oh God – groaned Finland in pure horror. Denmark was smiling, moment by moment wider. Norway only stopped chewing when he saw the pictures.

- Cool. Wanna do some homevideos? - was Hong Kong's reaction, dedicating the question to Iceland.

- Would you all stop looking at _the thing_ and focus on something else? - Iceland was really irritated now. How could everyone be so immature? It was only a tape with some guys.

- What 'lse should we look 't? - Sweden looked a bit embarrassed. In response, the video stopped and Emil pointed with his forefinger at the screen.

- You see?

Denmark leaned back in his chair with amazement.

- Well, well. That puts things into a new direction...

* * *

_At first, Merry Christmas to everyone tomorrow and a Happy New Year!_

_So, New chapter is up. I enjoyed writting this one really much, but I can always fail, so please, feel free to criticize._

_"Tack" is "Thanks" in Swedish_

_"Hei, hyvä nähd" is "Hi, it's good to see you" in Finnish_

_"Gott" is "Good" in Icelandic_

_"Takk" is "Thanks" in Norwegian_

_"__Seks lækker_ _piranha" is "Six delicious piranha" in Danish._

_____**Hetalia does not belong to me. It belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya.**_


	7. Chapter 7

The office was quite small for someone so famous like Francis Bonnefoy, but Denmark had to admit, the little room reflected its owner's personality perfectly. The walls were covered with reddish-pink carpet, the sofas were darker red. Plenty of vases filled with roses decorated the room. _T__he colour d'amour,_ Denmark thought to himself. Paris dolls were standing almost carelessly in random places, but most of them were around the big, light-colored wooden desk, which took place in the middle of the office. The tall blonde stared at the furniture for a few second, then chuckled softly.

It seemed his plan worked perfectly. Norway, along with Sweden, was waiting somewhere at a nearby corner, just in case some captious visitor who could have spoilt their business came there. Of course, for a stranger they looked like security guards. Hong Kong was in the security room to oversee the cameras, and when Denmark and Iceland finished the job, to delete the tapes. Witnesses and proofs were always dangerous factors in their work, so someone was needed to make sure no one will ever notice their presence. As for Finland, the young man was in the media room, waiting for the command. For this time, he had the most important role. If it would be needed, Tino would be the one who pushes the play button.

The pornographic videos were perfect tools for persuasion, but Denmark hoped strongly that for other purposes than black-mailing, they wouldn't have to be used.

He felt a slight pity for the French man. Francis Bonnefoy was a bigger idiot than Denmark himself. That was obvious. It was evident too, that the French man wasn't perfect, but wasn't a bad person either. He only made some wrong decisions in his life. And he didn't know that those little mistakes will cause his fall.

He sighed quietly and shook his head. That was when he heard the footsteps. Only after that came Iceland's voice.

Denmark leaned back comfortably in his chair and typed the number. After a few beeping sounds his call was answered.

- It's showtime – he said excitedly.

**(break)**

Despite that Emil saw Norway and Sweden in one of the dark corners and felt the shaking of his cellphone in his pocket, he only felt relieved when Denmark's stupidly smiling face appeared behind the dark wooden door. Even though they took every possible outcome into account, Iceland was still a bit worried about his first mission.

- Monsieur Francis Bonnefoy. I am Mark Smith, the vice-president of DNA. It is truly a pleasure to meet you personally. – Iceland felt a bit uncomfortable hearing the Dane's natural-sounding American accent.

- _Enchanté_, Francis Bonnefoy. I am very pleased to meet you too, Mr. Smith. Please, take a seat.

- Thank you.

- I hope you have good news for me – France sat down behind his big wooden desk. In response Denmark took out a stack of paper and started to examine them. Of course, he knew how to make the situation look formal.

- To be honest, Mr. Bonnefoy, I was very impressed with the results. My proxy made a wide chart and a detailed characterization of your work.

- That's great to hear – Emil could clearly see the relief in France's posture. His back spooned, his fist's grip loosened and his features smoothened.

- Yes, I am more than pleased that our company has such a great partner like you. Your documents were perfectly fine, as well as the accountancy, and those videos were exceptionally great... – Denmark nodded lightly while confusion started to take over France's expression.

- What videos? - he asked, honestly not knowing for a moment what the American man was talking about.

- Your videos, of course. The ones where you had fun with some younglings. I have to say I enjoyed them a lot. Such qualitative tapes!

Francis' face grew pale.

- I don't understand what are talking about – he forced a smile on himself.

Denmark leaned back in the leather chair and crossed his legs comfortably.

- Your computer was very cooperative and readily showed us everything, so you do not have to deny it.

- You must be mistaken. I don't know what are you talking about - ran the panic through the French man.

- I am perfectly sure that I am not mistaken. I could clearly see your face in those scenes. Undoubtfully, that was you – Francis rapidly realized he was in hot water, so he gave in and changed his method.

- Oh.. Those. Those were... only tiny mistakes. A bad period of my life. And meant nothing.

- Of course – Denmark agreed curtly – Five gigabytes of tiny mistakes.

A frustrated sigh came in response. That wasn't the most reasonable excuse.

- Mister Smith... I made mistakes, but those are behind me. _I've changed._ That is the past.

- Mister Bonnefoy... - Matthias laid his hands on the table and looked at the French seriously - You have to know, that I believe you. But that doesn't matter. My obligation and responsibility is to inform my superior and the public about the results. We have to make sure, that our models are in the right hands. And obviously, you are not one of those.

- Mr Vice-president, this is my life. I can't do anything else... - Francis looked so hopeless, Emil felt really sorry for him – _Je vous prie_, there has to be some other way to solve this misunderstanding.

Denmark imperceptibly glanced at Emil. Things were going as they've planned.

- Well, there is a way...

**(break)**

Norway glanced at his vibrating cellphone. He was waiting for the report by that time. During combats, they always informed eachother about their status.

- My brother says things are going okay.

- Gr'at.

- Excuse me – a young blonde woman appeared behind Norway, pointing towards Francis' office. She was probably thinking that he was a security guard who looked after the designer's office – Is Mr Bonnefoy in his office? The stage director's having some problems, so we really need him.

- I'm sorry, but he is busy at the moment. No one can disturb him. But, if you would like to, as soon as he's finished, I'll inform him.

- Would you? That would be great, thank you – with that, the woman left. Norway took out his phone again and started to type.

_Lack of time. Hurry up. N._

**(break)**

- You must be joking – Francis' voice stammered when he finished reading the paper before him – There is _non _way I would sign this.

- You don't have any other choice.

- I am not signing anything! This is blackmailing! I will surely sue you for this! I want to talk to my lawyer!

- Considering, that we have the videos as proof, I wouldn't recommend that.. Moreover, you can sue DNA, but you won't catch us – Denmark smiled with confidence.

- _Quoi_? You are not from the agency?

- Oh my, France, you are smarter than they say. We're not. Well, not officially – Matthias laughed.

- Time is hurrying us Denmark – Iceland's voice interrupted.

- Denmark?! - the French repeated the name - Who... You! You are the Nordics! - the realization hit France. He heard rumours of the Nordics and their members before, but never thought he'd have any business with them. He had never entered the underworld so deep to have any confrontation with the feared organization. Or, he thought he didn't. But now things were a lot worse than he had expected - But.. What do you want from _moi_? What did I do? - he nearly cried.

- You made someone angry, and now he wants revenge.

- Who... - he cried out, but didn't finish the sentence. Suddenly, everything made sense – _Le rosbif_! That _maudit_ England. He hired you!

- Yes, he was the one – Matthias nodded.

- I don't know how much he paid you, but I am not signing anything! You won't blackmail me! Nor I am going to sign anything! - the French shouted, quickly jumped up and headed towards the door. They made a mistake when they picked a fight with Francis Bonnefoy.

- One of our members is in the media room, waiting for my call. If I say so, he'll push a button and play your videos on the main screen in the hall. Then, everyone will find out about your affairs. That will end both of your businesses. By the time the journalists, who are waiting outside, expecting a great fashion show, will arrive at your office, we will be gone. No one will ever acknowledge that we were here. And the media's hyenas will eat you alive. You know that too, don't you? You'll never be able to get back. Your carreer, what you have worked so much for, will all disappear. As for the videos, you'll be grateful if the court judges 3 to 6 years for your 'tiny mistakes'. Correct me, if I'm mistaken, but I think my offer is the more reasonable choice.

The standing man turned back slowly. The heavy words seriously left him pondering about his oppotunities.

- And what if I sign it and forgo my restaurants?

- We will leave you and your fashion business alone and never mention the videos again.

France sat down on the dark red sofa and stared before him for a long moment.

- I don't have any other choice, _n'est pas?_

Denmark shook his head.

- Nej.

**(break)**

_Signing the documents. Get the money. Meet up at the restaurant. D._

- We're done. Come on – Norway glanced at Sweden and disappeared in one of the corridors.

**(break)**

- That was easy – Denmark smoothly put his hands in his pockets and laughed while he and Iceland were headed towards the main entrance. Nobody cared about them. There were many people, not only the official guests, but many of the civils as well.

Before Iceland could answer, he heard Hong Kong's voice behind them.

- Good to see you – greeted Iceland his boyfriend.

Hong Kong didn't answer, only leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek.

- Dammit, not here, you _idiot_ – he sweared and pushed the other away. The Asian boy just laughed in response.

- Got the tapes? - interrupted Denmark, while he was fumbling with his phone.

- Yeah.

- Good – the tall blonde closed his cell – Meeting up with Fin' at home.

- Now what? - asked Iceland.

- I'll have a talk with Artur...

**(break)**

- I see you succeeded – England greeted the Dane happily. Iceland and Hong Kong waited outside for him.

- Ja – Matthias handed over the brown leather bag – You'll be more than pleased with the contract.

- Why exactly? - England glanced up curiosly.

- I reformulated the points – Denmark ruffled his hair – This means from now on Francis Bonnefoy is the advirtising face of your company and he can't quit. Unless you kick him out, of course.

The British man's face lit up.

- Blimey, you're not joking with such grandiose news, are you?

- Nej, why would I?

- Bloody hell, that's great! - the Brit couldn't believe what he was hearing. Undoubtfully, that was his luckiest day, ever. He greedily started to read the papers.

- Ja! Now, you can have your revenge on '_Your naughty little frog'_.

England's regard stopped immediately.

- What did you say?

- Oh, come on Artur. We both know, that this wasn't about your restaurants – the Dane grinned mischievously.

- I don't know...

- Of course, you don't know what I am talking about – said Matthias dramatically while he leaned back and comfortably embraced the chair next to him - I saw the videos and so did you. You two were together, but when you acknoledged Francis' little affairs, you thought that he only played with you. Then, you got mad, broke up with him and decided to have revenge.

- That is non of your business! - England cried out angrily.

- Ja, you're right. I don't care about it. That is why you can be sure, that the videos will be safe with me.

- Are you trying to blackmail _me_?

- Nej, don't be ridiculous! I made you a big favor only in the hope of gaining a new partner and supporter.

- Give me the videos – the angry man demanded.

- No. And you'll never find them either – said the other playfully and stood up in order to take a French leave – Oh, and I'm sure needless to say that your videos were the last ones in the list – England stared at him silently – Have a great day, Artur! - with those words, Matthias left the confused man.

**(break)**

It's great to be home! - sighed Denmark loudly, when they entered the club. He was perfectly satisfied with that day's mission. All in all, they did a great job.

- 'll go find F'n – Sweden left them quickly.

- Are you sure about England and France? - asked Iceland indifferently, while he threw himself on the nearest sofa. So did Hong Kong.

- Ja. England was angry as hell, but I give them a week at most. I know them well. Reputation and power are the most important for the both of them. And now, that is in danger. Moreover, they have a common enemy, and you know what they say. 'My enemy's enemy is my friend' – Denmark looked perfectly happy with himself. Everything turned out how he wanted. However, that confidence disappeared in that split moment, when he opened his office's door.

* * *

_At first, thank you for the wonderful reviews! I really appriciate them._

_ So, update is up. I hope it didn't turn out too boring. Next chapter is coming in a few days._

_Thank you for the correction of the Icelandic translations! I hope noone is offended with my amateur attempt. I can only speak Hungarian, English and French, so I am really sorry for the mistakes!_

_"Enchanté" is "Pleased to meet you"_

_"Je vous prie" is "I beg you"_

_"Quoi?" is "What?"_

_"Le rosbif" is a nickname for English people in French_

_"Maudit" is "cursed" in French._

_____**Hetalia does not belong to me. It belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya.**_


	8. Chapter 8

- What on Earth is _that_? – Iceland asked with a completely dumbfounded expression. When Norway came back with the news that someone broke into the building and left warning signs on the wall, Emil didn't think his brother meant a black number 6 painted on the wall in a disgusting pinkish-orange heart.

- Strange way of warning someone – Hong Kong didn't look too surprised with the happenings, but Emil could feel he was confused as well. Norway did not show any emotions towards the incident. He knew very well what to do in these kind of situations. By that time he had already checked every possible space for clues, or anything which could have helped them getting closer to the mysterious invader's identity. However, despite his exceptional skills, Lukas couldn't find anything. Nothing was missing, nay, the furnitures, even the entrance's lock looked intact.

- Nothing's missin' Danmark – Norway reported waiting for a precept. When he hadn't had any solution ready, which obviously didn't happen too often, Denmark was the one who decided the next step. His ridiculously big ego and annoyingly talkative nature weren't the only things which made him the leader. Somehow the Dane always had a plan, which could get them out from hot water.

However, the tall blonde man didn't answer now. Lukas waited for a response for minutes, but to no avail. Matthias was standing behind his desk, wordlessly staring at one of the frames on his right, which were lined up on his desk, filled with photos of memorable events and missions. After minutes of silence without looking up Denmark finally reacted, his voice sounded expectant.

- Sweden?

Norway, Iceland and Hong Kong turned around to see that Berwald was standing in the doorway, his usually hardly readable expression filled with a mix of slight confusion, impatience and worry.

- 'Couldn't find Fin' – he grumbled the sentence louder than usual. The only thing that could concuss Berwad Oxenstierna's uncompromising temperament was his lover's safety.

- Get your guns and some ammo – ordered Denmark still deep in thoughts.

- Where are we going? - Iceland questioned narrowing his eyes with insecurity.

- We're meeting a _friend_ of mine.

With those words, he put back the empty frame on the red wooden desk.

**(break)**

It was minutes after 10, when they arrived at the port in the suburb of Copenhagen. The area was quiet and lonely. In that part of the year, due to the cold weather the workers went home earlier, leaving empty buildings behind. Of course, most of the docks were guarded by night watchmen and dogs, keeping the unauthorized intruders out. But some of the older buildings, like the crumbling ones, didn't need any supervision, since no one would have risked their lives for the useless stuff left in them.

One of these dark and insignificant buildings was where Denmark had Norway stop the car. The small man obeyed without asking anything. Matthias looked so unusually quiet, that none of the Nordics, even Sweden who could hardly stand it, dared to demand for more information. Everyone was waiting for the leader to say something.

As soon as the engine's humming stopped, everyone got out and Norway looked around to see if they had any company. After a few seconds, he ascertained that everything seemed fine.

- Brings back old memories – said finally Denmark and took out his cell from the suit's pocket, typing a short line and putting it away.

- What is this place? - asked Iceland curiously.

- What does it look like, Icey? It's an old dockyard of course – the tall man laughed. Imagining what Emil could have thought of that useless, rusted metal building clearly amused him.

- Why are we _where_? - Norway clarified the question, visibly not getting the joke.

- Because Fin's here – he answered as it was obvious again.

- What? How can you know he is here, Danmörk?

- Long story kid, but I think before asking more questions we should get Tino, ja? - with that line, the Dane man headed towards the dark entrance.

- Sh'uld we spread 'ut? - Sweden suggested perplexedly. Denmark looked more absent-minded, than usually.

- Ja, sure. If you want to... But that's quite unneeded, we're waited for – he didn't even look back.

The others glanced at each other, then Lukas nodded with confidence. Everyone left in four different directions.

**(break)**

Denmark leisurely opened the jarring rusty entrance and looked around in the familiar place. The building looked as abandoned and ruined from the inside as the frontage. The air was cold and damp, due to the proximity of the sea. The building was left alone many years ago, there was hardly any equipment which could have reminded him of the good old times. There wasn't anything suspicious to attract his attention. He silently closed the door and headed to the main space. On the go he saw the lens of Norway's rifle glisten in the direction of a lone metal grid balcony, which functioned as the second floor around the interior; heard Iceland's and Hong Kong's silent phone texting behind two different corners and felt Sweden's uptight stare at his back.

That was the position they took up, and most of the times it worked. But Denmark knew, for this time their effort was certainly useless.

- I've come – he said, when he reached the centre of the premise. He could see the lens disappearing in the corner of his eyes; hear the ending of the small ticking noise of the cell phone keys and feel the uncomfortable glare sticking a knife in his back. But that didn't really matter then.

When no answer came, he groaned impatiently.

- Stop playing around. I know you're here.

- So you remembered? - a soft, but deep female voice replied. In the next moment a blonde woman appeared not too far of Denmark. She probably was in her early twenties, her body shape slim and tall, her straight, long banged hair framing her blue eyes. She was wearing a white dress, covered with dark-blue and black patterns.

Only after the first look could Denmark notice Finland, squatting on the ground tied up, the woman's gun pointed to his head. Tino looked very scared, but other than that, he looked perfectly unharmed. As Denmark excepted.

- I thought you have forgotten me – the woman said with pretended disappointment.

- How could I forget your insane beauty, _Estonia_?

- Oh... I take that as a compliment – Estonia didn't look too hurt from the description.

- You can take it as whatever you want – Denmark's fake amusement faded – Let go of Finland. He didn't do anything to you.

- I know that! I didn't want things to turn out like this! - the woman objected loudly – I didn't want to hurt anyone!

- Oh, virkelig? You just wanted to kill me with a pistol the last time we met at the hospital.

- I only wanted to join the Nordics, but you never let me! After what happened with us you left me behind!

- Nothing happened with _us_ - Denmark's voice frozen immediately.

- You _saved _me!

- I've been telling you this every single week for three years now, Estonia. You _lied_ to me. And I killed an innocent person, because of you.

- He wasn't innocent! - Estonia argued, while pushing the gun stronger to Finland's head – He didn't want to work with me, despite that I have tried my best!

- Because you are _insane_ – Denmark explained trying to calm himself down with an annoyed face. He repeated that line for hundreds or thousands times by then – You're obsessed with us. I told you_, I warned you_ many times, don't follow us at nights, don't wait in front of the club in the mornings. You have never listened to me. There wasn't any other option. Since that didn't work I had to lock you up to Severalls Mental Hospital in Clochester.

- All I ever wanted is to join the Nordics! - she cried out.

- You nearly killed me twice and I almost got caught by the police! You can't control yourself! Of course I wouldn't endanger my family by letting you close to them!

- I was aware of that – the blonde woman glanced at Finland – That was why I made up my mind and set up a meeting with them on my own. To be honest, the first time, at the restaurant I was very concerned when you didn't look at me. I thought I masked myself too well and you didn't recognize me.

- Of course I did – Denmark lowered his voice - It wasn't even difficult. You came directly to our table, pretending to be a _waitress_. By the years I have got used to your mad games. However your repeated attempts to serve our table made me very annoyed. When England started to bargain, I felt the best time to head out. Then I saw you leaving at the back exit. I knew you were going to come back, so I let you slip out of my hand.

- You made me very upset that evening, Denmark. Nonetheless I could meet Norway – Estonia's smile widened – He looked exactly like on the photos and from farther distances. Because of that, I became very enthusiastic and followed Iceland to Carrousel du Louvre. It was really great to talk to him! Of course I couldn't tell him who I was, so I pretended to be a worker. So did I today – she added – and took the opportunity to meet Sweden and Norway. When I got to know that you were conducting business with France I hastily went to the bar to let you know you can't ignore me forever. Then I became aware of your new member Hong Kong. So two member remained. Then I met Tino – she glanced at Finland again, her expression slowly changing to confused – He arrived when I was doing the warning on the wall. I couldn't let him get me. But I didn't want this either!

- Estonia, let Tino go. He didn't do anything to you. He didn't even know about you. You want me – Denmark took a closer gambit to the kidnapper.

- Don't take any step closer! - Estonia warned him, pushing the gun strongly to Finland's head, her eyes turning red from the upcoming tears. Denmark calmly reached into his inner pocket and took out his gun. After he took apart his beloved Magnum, he threw it on the ground, his movements disinterested.

- I'm here, completely unarmed – he said seriously – Wasn't that what you wanted? You are angry with me, not Finland. I was the one who locked you up in that asylum, who refused to let you close to the Nordics and who forsaked you – Estonia uncertainly looked at Finland, her eyes now filled with tears, her hands shaking – Tino is innocent and you know that. You like him the most from all of us, you said that yourself. He is the kindest-hearted and you really like him. And now, you're pointing your gun to his head, Estonia. Why do you treat somebody you like, like that?

- This wasn't what I wanted! I just wanted to meet them, but you never let me! Every week you visited me and believed what that stupid doctor said to you! That I was insane! You never listened to me!

- But you are mad. No one would kidnap someone, because of sympathy.

- See? You have never believed me. Then I met Russia. He said he understands me and help me to escape, so I can meet you guys. He said in exchange he only asks me to inform you, that he knows about you.

- Did you told him about us? – Matthias narrowed his eyes.

- I'm not stupid! I know he would hurt you and I didn't want that, so I only accepted to mention his name to you. I have proved my loyality. And now – she paused - let me join the Nordics.

- No. I refused you a hundred times and I will do it a hundred more – Denmark refused easily.

- Then, I'm going to kill Finland – Estonia looked at Tino, tears covering her face.

- Really? You will? Then tell me after that, how will you bear with the feeling, that you have lost one of your obsessions? Your most beloved obsession?

- I don't want to kill him! _You_ make me do this – Estonia cried.

- Then I am the one you should point your gun at.

Estonia hesitated for a moment.

- Let Tino go – Matthias demanded seriously.

Estonia reluctantly pushed off Tino and pointed her gun at Denmark. – I always tried to convince you. Why did you always oppose me?

Matthias could see from the corner of his eyes that Sweden appeared from behind a corner and silently led his shaking, utterly shocked boyfriend away. He felt relieved. Finally, Tino was safe and he could concentrate on ending this madhouse, settling things safely, as he wanted to.

- You will never join us. Accept it already. And now, Estonia. Let's end it here. You have lost. Give me the gun – he demanded, extending his hand. Estonia shook her head, visibly confused, her movements becoming less and less predictable seeing that the gun didn't scare Denmark anymore.

- No – her voice was trembling – You won't take me back there! I _belong_ here.

- Estonia...

- NO! Don't come closer! - the woman shrieked, but when Matthias took another step, she unconsciously shut her eyes and pulled the trigger with panic.

There was a long pause.

Denmark groaned painfully, before doubling over from the ache in his chest. Estonia broke out sobbing and threw away the lethal tool. She fell on her knees, her whole body was trembling. She covered her eyes with her palms, going into a shock over what happened.

- I didn't want this! - she cried for minutes, repeating the same – I didn't! Why didn't you let me?!

Then someone tightly grabbed Estonia's arms, pulling her on her feet. She forgot how to breath, when through the tears she saw Denmark standing before her, his eyes serious, the bullet's hole clearly visible on his white shirt, but strangely no blood anywhere. Estonia couldn't speak, just stare with a puzzled expression on the man.

- I told you to not provoke me – he hissed dangerously.

- I belong with you – she cried.

- No.

She opened her mouth, but shut up, when she noticed that two white coated men were standing behind Denmark.

- You can't take me back – she warned him after realizing who they were. – After all this, you won't lock me up again.

- This is the third time you nearly killed me, Estonia. You are entirely unpredictable and dangerous. And I won't let you hurt my _family_. Ever again. And I'm taking this back too – he said and took out the missing family photo of her hand.

Estonia loudly resisted, when Matthias gave her over to the two men. He gave a huge sigh with relief when the woman was 10 meters away from him, but immediately regretted it and raised his right hand to grab his chest, which now was twinging. He knew things were going to end like this and he was so grateful that he had that telephone conversation with Turkey before meeting up with Basch back then to make him a very effective bulletproof vest. If he wouldn't have done so, he would have been dead by then. Luckily, he knew Estonia too well, to expect that.

Everything got back to the old routine, he tought. Well, except the fact, that now everyone of the Nordics knew about this potential danger. But that wasn't the most important thing then. It was finally over.

**(Break)**

Norway was staring dumbly at the hard wooden door before him.

Finland looked shocked, when Sweden picked him up, right after Estonia let go of him, but Norway knew he was enough strong to recover from the trauma quickly. When finally Tino was safe, Lukas took care all of them, and sent them home, as far away from the bloody scene as possible. Sweden asked whether he is coming with them, but being Denmark's partner, he didn't even think about it. He stayed until the very end, watching the horrific scene all along. He was alone too, when he saw that gunshot.

He quickly blinked and knocked on the door.

Inside, Denmark was sitting at his desk, rigidly staring at the frame, with the returned photo. He didn't even look up, when Norway closed the door behind him, obviously trying to avoid any conversation. Lukas waited a few minutes, standing before the Dane's desk, before beginning to speak.

- You know you can't just pretend to not notice me forever – his voice was deadly cold. Denmark let out a high-pitched sigh, but still refused to speak or look at him. Norway paused for a minute again, before continuing.

- Why didn't you tell me?

No answer came.

- I thought we made a deal, Danmark. I made it clear to you and you _promised_ to not do anything reckless – with every word he became more and more huffy.

Denmark pretended he was deaf.

- Why the _Hell_ did you do this, Danmark? How on _Earth_ will any of us trust you after _this?_ - Norway shouted furiously and grabbed the other's tie, tightening it as hard as he could – WHY, DANMARK?!

- I WANTED TO PROTECT _YOU, _NORGE! – Denmark yelled back on the same volume. Norway paused for a second. What?

- _What_? - he asked silently, still in shock from the surprise.

Denmark turned his glance away and exhaled angrily.

- I just wanted to protect you – the blonde admitted embarrassedly, like if he was confessing a sin – You always look so collected and precise, but under the surface I can see how overburdened you are sometimes.

Lukas listened silently. He had never known that Denmark could see through him that well.

- I knew this would be a heavy burden and you always take care of all of us so attentively – he sighed –, that I thought this time _I_ will look after _you_ and free you from carrying this.

At that moment, Norway felt relieved. A strange warmness started to flood his stomach. His legs became weak and started to tremble wildly.

- _You have.. no idea how worried I was... when she shot you_ – he whispered, his voice was shaking while recalling the memory and the feeling, holding Denmark's tie feebly, more to clamber himself, than to choke the other.

Matthias embraced him carefully.

- _I'm sorry..._ _I'm so sorry_.. - he murmured, then leaned forward and touched Lukas' lips with his.

He didn't think the move over, it was completely instinctive. He did it just because he couldn't stand seeing the smaller man feeling so miserable. And before he could realize it, he had already kissed him.

Norway didn't pull back. He stood there, enduring the soft kiss for a few seconds, before hitting Denmark's chest with his right fist.

- Ouch! What was that for? - Denmark cried out, recoiling in his chair.

- Take off your shirt – Norway demanded calmly.

- _What?_ - Denmark's eyes widened, obviously not expecting something like that.

- The vest might have stopped the bullet, but it hit your body with 900km/h velocity. I'm sure you have a huge bright purple bruise all over your chest – he explained calmly. Denmark slowly unbuttoned his shirt, discovering a big purple patch colouring his skin.

- See? I told you.

* * *

_"Virkelig?" is "Really?" in Danish._

_So, I believe this chapter needs a little explanation. First, I want to thank Quiet Crash, who contributed to my idea by introducing me to SATWCOMIC. Dziękuję bardzo!_

_Another huge thank to my Beta, who endured and answered all of my never ending questions. Köszönöm Áron!_

_I saw a few days ago that Estonia's wish to join the Nordics became offical. However, this chapter was inspired by the episode "Party crasher" from SATW comic, I'm happy that I could stay loyal to Hetalia with that update.  
Another thing, Severalls Hospital does exists in Colchester._

_Last, but not least, I can reassure everyone, that Estonia will have her happy ending._

_If you liked this chapter, please leave a note behind, I'm very insecure about this._

_****__Hetalia does not belong to me. It belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya._


	9. Chapter 9

_Double update's first chapter_

* * *

- It was nice from Tanska, that he booked this holiday for us. I'm sure he feels guilty, because of what had happened with Estonia – slurred Finland groggily. Him and Sweden were resting in the lounge at Copenhagen Airport. The time was still early and the Sun was just about to set, but despite the sleepy hours, the hall was full of busy people. Tourists were waiting below the display searching for their planes, stewardesses enjoyed their small break before the start of the working hours, even a few pilots appeared sometimes, probably finishing or starting their day.

- Hm – Sweden nodded quietly, while sipping his hot coffee and taking a small bite of his sweet cinnamon roll. He became unusually wordless everytime when the memory came up. That night, after the happenings with Estonia, Norway came and told everyone to drop the topic and forgive Denmark.

The others, especially Berwald who after taking care of his lover, wanted to have a serious and painful discussion with Matthias, were full of doubt at first but since Norway looked so sure about his reasons, no one questioned anything. They trusted the small man the most. Of course, despite that, Sweden didn't feel satisfied with what had happened and his dark and scary aura returned from time to time.

Tino, sensing his lover's change of mood, hastily continued.

- I wonder where are we going – he said with a forced, but dreamy tone, listing every possible destination in his mind – Tanska only said 'hot water, traditional clothes and lots of drink'. That could be anywhere! I hope it'll be Spain or Italy. They are so famous of their old buildings! I want to visit every monument and try every traditional dish! I hope we'll get some good recipes, so I'll be able to try them at home! I'm very excited, this'll be our first holiday together!

- We sho'ld leave so'n – Berwald interrupted with an unexcited tone, checking the time on his watch. Tino looked confused for a moment.

- Ah, yes, you're right. Sorry, I was daydreaming again.

**(break)**

**H: That was my fourth phone! (╯`Д` )╯┻━┻**

Iceland's cell phone was vibrating continuously due to his boyfriend's angry messages.

He didn't surmise anything when Matthias came to them a few days ago. Being the freshmen in the group, the tall man wanted both Hong Kong and Emil to have a training. That wasn't the first time Denmark came up with something like that. On the contrary, it was absolutely normal. Being prepared anytime was vital if someone wanted to stay alive as long as possible. Outside of the club and the time they had a mission, most of the team members spent their free hours training themselves. On exact days of the week Norway went to the range and could shoot hundreds of rifle bullets until dark, Sweden visited the gym, where he had a group he could practice martial arts with and Tino's weekly mood depended on how effective his new explosive inventions were. As for Denmark, he did anything for a little adrenaline of the above. He would try everything, though the survival tours were his favourite activity.

Knowing all these things, Iceland warned Hong Kong not to expect anything good. But he never thought Denmark's training will be _this _horrible.

**I: Jesus Hong, how many mobiles do you have?**

The answer came instantly. Iceland sometimes questioned if Hong Kong was typing at all. Or in his country they have already invented the telepathic cell phones.

**H: I'm a tech-freak, I have a dozen (¯****ー****¯) but there's only a few remaining in my bag now (oT-T)o stupid teacher ****凸****(≧_≦" )**

The teacher. Yes. And the school. Denmark's _horrible _training.

A few days ago Hong Kong got a message and a picture from his little sister, Taiwan, announcing that she graduated from high school and saying that she missed him from the school leaving ceremony.

- Do you guys still talk?

The fact wasn't as surprising as surprised Emil's question sounded, but since Hong Kong had never talked about his siblings, it left the white-haired boy wonder.

- Hai. Meimei has just graduated and sent me a photo of her overelaborate party. I'm happy I'm not there.

- What was yours like?

His boyfriend gave him an uninterested look.

- I didn't have one. By the time I could have had, I had to leave England and go home to work under my brother's orders.

Emil looked away awkwardly. That surely wasn't the best topic to bring up.

- What about yours? _- _the fact visibly didn't bother Hong Kong as much as it did Emil. The questioned one blushed with embarrassment.

_- _I didn't have one either_ – _he confessed as it was shameful. That was when Denmark came in. And before they could realize it, they were already standing in the gate of Westminster School.

Emil still couldn't believe he was forced to go back to school. The long corridors, huge crowds, never-ending classes were the worst things he could ever imagine. The orphanage's education wasn't qualitative, not to mention the bullying that the youngers had to endure. Iceland himself being a quiet and deliberate child was a continuous target of the never-ending jokes and teasing. After living 9 years in the common and poor foster home, he decided to escape from the grip of those grey walls. That was when everything suddenly changed. And behind the shocking discovery of having a brother, Emil was really thankful for Lukas for freeing him from that prison. After that, fortunately he never had to return, since his brother always had some time to teach him. And now, here he was, sitting behind a school table, learning about the WW1, of which every part he had already known by heart. He couldn't be more resentful with Denmark.

Of course, needless to say, Hong Kong enjoyed the school atmosphere tremendously.

**I: Then be more careful damnit! We won't be able to talk if you lose all of them.**

Suddenly, a hand gripped his cell out his table's hideaway.

- This is my last warning for the two of you – the slim and young woman, who was their newcomer History teacher was standing in front of the white-haired boy – Normally, we try to avoid sending our students to the principal, but this behaviour is unacceptable. I do understand, that you are new to this school, but the laws must be obeyed by everyone without exception – and with those words she left with Emil's cell phone.

Iceland didn't hesitate much. He slowly reached into his bag and took out another cell.

The scolding didn't really scare him. It was an everyday action in his old school, he was pretty much used to it. It was just another thing, that made him dislike his situation more. Iceland couldn't figure out why did Matthias want them to spend their week in a place like this. But wondering over something like that was meaningless. Denmark was always a mystery. He was spontaneous and loved to tease people. It was just another prank from him, Iceland assumed.

He quickly forgot the bad thoughts and glanced at his phone. Hong Kong's message was already waiting for him in the inbox. How did the Asian boy already know his new phone's number? That was another mystery.

**H: Who's talking now wise guy? (¯****ー****¯)**

**I: Shut up. And stop using these stupid smilyes, they are annoying.**

**H: (~****¯▽¯ )~****〜 ****.:*****・****° └( ¯ o ¯****）┐ ****・*****:. (****＊＾▽ ****°)v *:.. o(≧▽≦)o ..:***

**I: Weirdo.**

**H: Yeah and that's why you like me (*¯3¯) l****et's skip the next class and visit the nearest zoo, this school is boring**

**I: The zoo? Why would we go there? That's stupid.**

**H: Because they have pandas (´(****エ****)` ****) and puffins ( `● )► d=(´▽` ****)=b still uninterested? (¯****ー****¯)**

Hong Kong winked at him cheekily what Iceland answered with a blush. Sometimes loving Hong Kong's egoism and nonchalance was so easy.

**I: … Okay, let's go.**

**I: ( `● )► Btw, this is cute.**

**(break)**

- So, how do I look? - Denmark asked with an excited expression, standing in front of a large mirror, examining his reflection closely.

He and Norway had left early in the morning to get a suit in exchange of the ones they had lost in the gunfight in that restaurant a few weeks before. Norway was relaxing on the nearby couch, reading a catalogue of the shop's range indifferently. Of course, by that time, he had already chosen a black Armani suit. He didn't really care about fashion. The simple, but properly elegant ones had always satisfied his taste. On the other hand, Denmark was a completely different case. He was picky and could browse between the various shapes and colours for hours, complaining about every little detail. That, obviously, bored Norway to death. He glanced towards the Dane, who now was facing him, clearly waiting for the smaller man's opinion.

The suit looked elegant, but comfortable and leisure at the same time. The slightly loose collar didn't ruin the strict cutting of the waist part. The precise sewing conformed to the Dane's muscular body in the best way, the inconspicuous pockets on both sides highlighted his wide shoulders and the long lapel obtruded his strong chest. Definitely this one showed his physique at its peak. As for the material, the simple black fabric matched harmoniously the blond man's well-known velvet red shirts. And his tie...

- Horrible – Norway stated impatiently and looked back at the papers before him.

- Really? I thought this was the best. It suits my irresistible handsomeness perfectly – Denmark looked back at the mirror with a disappointed face.

- Just decide already – Norway exhaled slowly, forcing every gram of remaining patience in his voice and threw the catalogue on the settee.

- Are you bored?

- I've been sitting in the same position for the last 3 hours, while you tried on the whole shop – he paused for a second – Definitely not.

- I love it when you're sarcastic – the standing man grinned widely, his voice insanely amused.

- Yes, you have said that countless times by now. Stop procrastinating and decide.

- But I can't choose – Matthias cried out loud – I have to look perfect today!

- Are we going somewhere? - Lukas gave him a suspicious look.

- Of course, on a date!

- Who will be there?

- What do you mean? The two of us of course!

- You wouldn't have got rid of the others if you hadn't been completely certain, that I'll go with you and if going on a date was the only reason, you know I would not.

Denmark grinned in response.

- Okay, you got me.

- So, where are we going?

- We've got an invitation for a ball tonight.

- Purpose?

- We still don't know anything about China's whereabouts. So maybe, we can get some information about Russia. And where Russia is, there's China.

The Norwegian stayed silent for a split second before grabbing the previously thrown paper and starting to read it again.

- This one looks fine, but strike up your tie.

**(break)**

Emil took deep breaths, while leaning over, his hands resting on his knees, trying to calm his breathing forcefully.

- I haven't run that... much for years – he tried to form understandable words. With not much luck.

- I _could_ beat them with kung fu – Xiao stated with a bored tone and took out a pack of chewing gum from his pocket when his exhalation slowed.

It was an hour after they had left their boring History class. Hong Kong said he saw a hole in the wire fence from his seat, not too far from the end of the school yard. Emil wanted to ask how that was possible, since the Asian boy was constantly texting him, but eventually he kept quiet. They took the opportunity and sneaked out of the building in the break, when the corridors were busy and crowded, so their missing wouldn't be conspicuous. However, going to the school yard was forbidden, so they had to be quick and careful. Of course, like in every school, there was a little sneaky informer in Westminster as well. A small, blonde boy saw them, when they wanted to crawl out on the ground floor's window and started to call for a teacher instantly. Not much later two teachers were after them. Hong Kong offered he could fight them with his kung fu skills, but in the end they decided to run. Of course, being good runners they could easily outrun the two men. After 30 minutes of jogging, they have reached the Regent's park and the gate of London Zoo. Which was good, because they were just getting too exhausted.

- We could have never made it... if we haven't ran – Iceland upended and awkwardly shut up when he saw the curious gazes around them – .. but it was fun – he added quietly.

- In the end you'll have some good memories from school – Xiao gave him a meaningful look, then handed one of his earphones to Emil – Want to listen?

- I think – his boyfriend sounded unsure, mostly because he couldn't know how to react to the black-haired boy's words. His face lit up though, when he heard the music – _Bíða_, what is this song?

- Kung fu fighting, the theme of Jackie Chan's best movie_. _I like this song, I suppose.

- Já... me too.

* * *

_"Hai" is "Yes"_

_"Meimei" is "Little sister" in Cantonese._

_"__Bíða" is "Wait" in Icelandic._

___I tried the emoticons before in ffnet's Document Editor, so I hope it works fine for everyone. If not, please, let me know._

___****__Hetalia does not belong to me. It belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya._


	10. Chapter 10

_Double update's second chapter_

* * *

- I hate these evenings!

- Stop complaining overeverything.

- But _Nooorge_, they are so boring!

- Could you _once_ act like an adult?

It was minutes before half past 7 when Denmark and Norway arrived at Hotel D'Angleterre, Copenhagen's most famous, luxurious and, of course, most expensive place. The rococo styled building was already beautifully illuminated, the proud red-white cross flags decorated the white frontage and the foreground which usually served as a busy street, now was filled with more and more expensive and luxurious cars.

The event started at 9, but arriving much earlier for a chat was the propriety among the rich people.

- If I behave well, can I get a prize in exchange? - Denmark asked and his eyes lit up, when they got out of the car.

- No – Norway rejected immediately, while confirming in himself, that asking the Dane to act like a grown-up was really impossible.

- Aw, Norg', _pleeease?_ - the other begged him so loudly, a few of the people in a certain distance turned around. Luckily, there were only parking valets at the place at that time.

- Maybe, just _shut up_ – Lukas said, while he grabbed the taller blonde's tie forcefully, what made the other choke and fall silent at the same time, and straightened the messy garment.

- Great – Denmark grinned widely, while bearing the other's dressing. The happiness was written all over his face.

- I said _maybe_ – Lukas repeated himself.

- That's enough.

- Whatever, just come on – with those words, they headed towards the hotel.

The hall looked even more luxurious than what the outside showed. The several meters high white ceiling was covered with millions of leaf and flower stuccos reflecting the late Baroque atmosphere. The yellow walls were covered in golden colours, due to the huge diamond chandeliers.

- Good evening, Mister Køhler – greeted them the hostess when they have reached the coatroom, and asked for their coats - The soiree will start soon in the Louis XVI stateroom, sir.

The servant didn't greet Norway, neither even looked at him, but he wasn't expecting that anyway. From the moment they had entered the hotel, they weren't partners anymore. Only a shamelessly wealthy businessman, who had a very thriving bar, and his hired bodyguard. That was the safest way to deal with the public circumstances. They had to avoid the least suspicion about their true identity. The Northerns were an organization, containing an unknown amount of members, who were the best, thus being a young man, who, with only big luck and a slight talent of sense for money, could conduct his life's biggest business was the most credible role.

- _Be careful_ – whispered Denmark furtively when they had entered the stateroom and in the next moment he already disappeared from Norway's side. It was amusing how the taller man warned him. Clearly, he was the one who had to look out for himself.

Norway, obeying to his role, chose a great spot to overlook the room and examined the guests to know what to expect. Despite the pleasing atmosphere, the great and dazzling pomp, Lukas knew this was only a camouflage. Normally, these evenings ended without any trouble, but the precautions were vital in every situation of their life.

He recognised many of the guests nearly instantly. Most of the times, the list stayed the same. Bankruptcy was an unusual phenomenon. Moreover, these people had so much money, the collapse of one or two of their businesses wouldn't have affected their monthly income too much. Naturally they could have given some thought to how did Denmark become so well-off with only having a bar, when they had several networks, but nobody dared to ask it in the end. Mostly because everyone had something to hide.

For example, that blondish girl, Laura Jansen or so called Belgium, and his brother, Mogens, or Netherlands. Belgium had an extensive network of pastry and bakery shops, her delicious waffles were world famous. As for Netherland, he made money by selling all of his armaments to Artonio Fernandez Carreido, Francis Bennefoy's distant cousin. However, few people knew, that Netherland's nine-digit long bank account was growing continuously thanks to his drug trade. Naturally, it wasn't legal and his sister didn't know about it either. That was one of Netherland's few weaknesses.

And there was Erzsébet Héderváry too. Despite the young woman's kindness, her family's notorious corruption overshadowed her rank and agricultural bargaining. Not many knew that, but who did, tried to avoid any business with the woman, knowing no matter how hard she'll try, eventually every one of her companies will go to pot, since her hands were tied up.

Basch Zwingli was there as well, restrainedly tasting the served red wine alone, without his sister. Elise Zwigli was spending the week in Vaduz, her favourite city in the heart of Lichtenstein. That wasn't unusual, everytime Switzerland had to leave his country, her sister spent the appointed time somewhere, far away from anyone else. That was the safest way to survive these kind of times of the year, when the city was full of strangers and potential danger. The worst thing someone could do under such circumstances was worrying about others. Being concerned about their own selves was more than enough. That was what Denmark thought when he sent Iceland and the others to different countries. They probably thought it was just another prank of the Dane, since Denmark have never mentioned the true reasons, thinking they would oppose, persevering they can look after themselves. As for Denmark and Norway, without any distraction, they could take part in the event. It was the safest place at that moment. In the centre of the hurricane the weather was always peaceful.

Lukas glanced towards the tall blonde man. A part of him always had to pay attention to the surroundings. Denmark was intensely chatting with a brownish-blonde haired woman. The young woman clearly enjoyed his company, the leisure laugh, charming smile and flirty compliments worked on nearly every woman. He played his role with ease, it fitted his personality perfectly.

Matthias was always like that, since the first time they met. Lukas could clearly recall the memory. It was a stormy day when Gilbert Beilschmidt took him and Sweden from the orphanage where he spent a year after being separated from his little brother.

- This will be the place, you'll live – Gilbert said when they arrived at the small apartment and turned to one of the rooms – Matthias!

A young, blonde boy came out from the room's shadow. He couldn't have been more then 6 maybe 7, wearing some dull but not worn out clothes. He was tall for his age, his hair was messy, his bright blue eyes wide, his expression surprised.

That was Norway's first impression of Denmark. A somewhat shy young boy, with an innocent expression...

- Matthias will show you your room – Prussia didn't waste too much time with the youngers and greetings – Bondevik, Oxenstierna, my awesome ears don't want to hear a sound! - and then he left.

...until the first moment he opened his mouth.

- Hej! What's your name? - that was the first time Norway saw that well-known Danish smile. And deep down he knew, it wasn't the last - You won't answer? My name is Matthias Køhler, det er rart at møde dig! - Matthias was loud enough to fill the dark room with life.

- I'm... Lukas Bondevik – Norway said quietly. He didn't know what to expect from such a loud boy. He and Sweden was the silent ones, and even in the orphanages there wasn't anybody like this Matthias Køhler.

- 'm B'rwald Ox'nstierna – Sweden wasn't as awed as Lukas was.

- Wow, you have a scary expression! - Matthias laughed with amusement. He was mindlessly brave from the first time. Most of the kids in the foster home were afraid of Sweden's facial expression. Even the elders didn't bully him because of the way the young blonde boy looked at them. But not this one. Sweden only blushed slightly in response to the statement. That was the first time someone said that he was scary – Where did you come from?

- From an orphanage in Stockholm – Norway answered. Now he was the braver one.

- Really? You're orphans? What happened to your parents?

- They died in accidents. Where are your parents?

The elder kid's grin disappeared for a moment – Mom died in the fire.

- What about your dad?

- He died soon after that too. Gilbert took me with him after their funeral. But it was so lonely in this place – his face lit up again – But now, you're here! Come, I'll show you everything!

With that sentence the little Dane grabbed the Norwegian's and the Swedish's hands and led them around.

Norway blinked with confusion. Daydreaming wasn't like him at all. He instantly started to look for his partner. Denmark was in the middle of the hall, just convincing the young brownish-blonde haired woman for a dance. At first, the woman resisted, but the tall man easily persuaded her, that a dance won't hurt either of them. That was one of his strong points as well. He could make anyone do anything he wanted. Like the time, when he convinced him and Sweden, that they had enough of Gilbert Beilschmidt.

- ' don't think th's's a good idea – Sweden was only 12 by then, but his voice was already unusually deep for his age.

- Of course, you do, Svi! You know how he treats us. We could have a much better life on our own! - Denmark was 15 back then, meaning he was at the age, when he was rebellious, self-conscious and always perfectly sure about what he was doing.

- This is reckless. We won't survive on our own – Norway agreed with Sweden. He was two years younger than Denmark, but mentally he could have lied 5 years for his own benefit.

- Come on, Norge, don't be like that! I know what I'm doing. I'd be a perfect boss and I would look after the both of you!

- We would die after two days.

- Hm.

- Hey, that wasn't nice! - that hurt Denmark's feelings a lot – You two are my family! You know I'd protect you from everything! - his voice suddenly turned serious – And you know sooner or later we have to take Gilbert Beilschmidt out of our way. Or we'll never be free.

The other two stayed silent. They knew very well, what the Dane was saying was completely true. They'll had to break out. Sooner or later.

- Trust me guys.

Norway glanced toward the facilely waltzing man. Denmark hasn't changed too much since that. He was sassy, childish, stubborn, uppity, but protected his family every time they needed it... well, almost.

He forgot the one time, when Denmark almost failed his mission. It was in their early years, just when Iceland had joined them, that Matthias couldn't keep him safe and put his little brother into a life-threatening situation. That was the one and only occasion when they had a very serious argument and Norway said things he later regretted.

_When we will be finally free I will leave you behind. I don't want anything in the universe, just to live a normal life, far away from this world._

That was what he said. Of course, he regretted it almost immediately. He was angry then and couldn't think anything over.

But that was years ago and they were young. Many things have changed since then.

Denmark was still dancing with the young woman, their silhouette was circulating softly between the other couples. It looked like he was enjoying the past time, but Norway could tell, it was only a camouflage. Or, he thought it was.

Sometimes it was very hard to decide whether Denmark enjoyed these events or not. Before each occasion, he couldn't stop complaining over how boring the people and music were and how much he wanted to skip it, but in the end he always seemed to enjoy this kind of atmosphere. It was like there was a part of Denmark which belong to his pompous world, chatting about irrelevant things. That thought made Norway's stomach flip. It wasn't like he liked the Dane, no. He was horribly annoying and could push his nerves to the end. But Norway had to admit, without Denmark, the Nordics' team wouldn't be the same.

Lukas turned his head away impatiently. He was thinking too much. He had to focus on their task for that day: surviving this evening. Even more, that a suited man appeared on the podium.

- Ladies and Gentlemen, may I have your attention please? - it was the host – Thank you. I would like to apologize, because the organizer of the evening couldn't get here in time. But, he asked us to hold this soiree no matter what. He would like to thank everyone, who joined him on the occasion of his firm's birth. Please, continue enjoying your honourable selves on this evening!

Norway glanced at Denmark with a sinister expression, but Matthias didn't look surprised. He must have expected that. A missing host was a bad sign, but maybe sometimes accidents really happen and things are exactly what they look like.

And this evening was as usual as the others.

**(break)**

- I can't believe it is finally over – Denmark collapsed with an energetic movement into his black leather chair. It was a few minutes after 1 when they returned to the club. With the same impetus, Matthias leaned over and turned on the stereo which took place on his right.

- You're happy – Norway said when he heard the first chord of the music. It wasn't a guess, it was a statement.

Normally Denmark wouldn't have risked their safety. The corridor had a great echo, which warned them every time someone unwelcome was on the storey. But sometimes, when the tall man was exceptionally happy, due to different reasons, he would turn on his hi-fi and would listen to the music of the 1920's and 1930's constantly. At first, it was pretty surprising for Norway, but he soon got used to it. „Like a real maffioso!" Denmark repeated every time, when the others complained over how much they wanted to listen to something else. This time Glen Myller's Moonlight serenade was the chosen one.

- Yes, I am!

- Purpose?

- I've got a job!

- A job? - Norway gave him a look. Usually Denmark divulged something like that, the first time he had a chance – From who?

- Not now, Norge! You promised me I'll get a prize if I behave well!

Lukas sighed with realization. So that was the reason why he was so happy.

- I said _maybe._

- Which clearly wasn't _no_!

Before giving the change to the smaller blonde to reject, Denmark added.

- Com'on I won't ask for too much.

Norway thought it over for a second. Probably, that was the best offer he could get that night.

- Okay – he gave in eventually – What do you want?

- Dance with me.

- What?

- Dance with me – Denmark repeated – Back in the ball you looked disappointed. Like you were jealous of that woman.

- You are ridiculous.

- Maybe – the other laughed in response – I know I would be jealous of not being able to dance with my irresistible charm. Howsoever – he leaned forward and looked deeply into the other's violet blue eyes – you _promised_ me, Norge.

Norway hesitated for a long moment. He couldn't say anything, just gave a defeated sigh. He waited for the Dane to stand up, turn up the volume on the radio and offer his hand.

The situation was ridiculous and they were ridiculous as well.

But dancing with Denmark wasn't so bad after all...

* * *

_"Det er rart at møde dig" is "It's nice to meet you" in Danish._

_First, I want to apologize for the late update with a double chapter. Yes, I am certain that I'll continue this story, it's just I had a period in my life which was hard to deal with. I hope the chapters didn't reflect that._

_Another thing, one of my lovely followers, General Jernhierta made a wonderful video about R&B, thank you so much! ! ! You should really check it out!: youtube. kom /watch?v=HB0TdWoXsY4_

_And finally, I would like to thank everyone for the encouraging reviews, they really were exhilarating when I needed it. I love you guys!_

_****__Hetalia does not belong to me. It belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya._

* * *

- I know Tanska said „hot water, traditional clothes and lots of drinks", but why are we here? - Finland cried out despairingly – Did we get on the wrong plane? - he was completely confused.

Sweden silently exhaled his warm breath into his parka. There were in Murmansk, in Russia, 2 degrees to the north from the Arctic Circle.

_- I knew something like this will happen, but Fin was so excited, I couldn't dishearten him. This is the second time Denmark disappointed Tino... I think I'll have to have a talk with him_ – he thought seriously to himself.

- VHAA, I'm so sorry for boarding on the wrong plane! ! Don't look so SCARY! ! !


End file.
